


Sick at Heart

by Scarlett_sama



Series: ANE Curse Series [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Language, Immobility, Multi, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Silent Games! Amaimon has set his sights on a new target, Renzou Shima. With the stakes higher than ever, will Yukio make it to save Shima's life; or will his sensei watch him die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sick At Heart YukiRen

Prologue

Shima let out a soft sigh, as he leaned his head back on the base of the fountain and smiled. The sky above him was a soft baby blue and not a single cloud dared to adorn the sky, as the teen relaxed against the marble and closed his eyes. The soft chatter from the students around him slowly drowning out as Shima tapped his fingers against his knee, and listening to the music playing deep in the back of his head. Just as yelling erupted not too far from him and the teen quickly opened his eyes to look around till he saw the two Okumura brothers arguing. Rin being the loudest between the two of them as he gave his younger brother, Yukio, a frown and continued with their arguing.

"Yukio, what is your problem?" Rin practically yelled, as Rin stopped in his tracks and glared at his younger twin. "You've been hounding me ever since we left the dorms!"

"Well, you're the one who was late coming back last night." Yukio spoke, as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Where were you?"

"Where else do you think I'd be?" Rin questioned, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've got a boyfriend now! It doesn't take a genius to figure out I was with Bon!"

Yukio just gave Rin was of his usual excuses, as Shima smiled and watched them. It had only been a whole week since Bon and Rin got together, and everyone knew about them. It had only taken about two class periods before everyone in the school knew about it. All thanks to some freshman who stumbled across them making out in a deserted hallway. Nonetheless, even Shima himself knew the two weren't as close as they had been three weeks ago.

It had been three weeks ago that Rin came to class, without his voice, did it all start between the two. Well, the actual start would've been when Rin came to their assistance when a group of hobgoblins attacked. In which ended with Rin getting his hip ripped open by the huge hobgoblin and almost every doctor trying to patch him up, did it start. That was when Bon decided he'd stay by Rin's side, till he was on his feet. Which made his best friend miss out on almost a good full week of school, not like it mattered. Bon had ended up taking the demon, Miwa, and the pink-haired himself, back to their hometown to see everyone. Which was Bon's excuse to get away from school and help Rin get to know him better. How it went from there was something Shima himself didn't know, but he wasn't complaining. Rin and his best friend were as happy as they could be, and Shima was happy for them. The two teen's fights were dearly missed, but it was good to see the two so comfortable together. Rin had never looked happier at the academy, but his younger brother was a different story.

On the outside Yukio always looked cool, calm, and closed up to everyone; but Shima saw something in him that changed all that. It was always in the most important moments that Yukio had a small glimmer in his eyes, and that's what Shima adored. The small things that always made him realize there was so much more to his teacher, than what he showed on the outside, and that is what striked him to uncover it. To try and find his teacher's true feelings and see them for himself, but with the teacher-like mask always on; it was nearly impossible. If anything, Shima loved his sensei more than anything in the world; but even he knew it was impossible to love Yukio. His sensei was perfect and everything he wasn't. Not even Shima could compete for his teacher's attention, and no matter what he did he always failed. Which made moments like this perfect. He could watch his crush from afar and be content with it, despite the ache in his chest and the weight on his heart. He truly loved Yukio, but at least from a distance he wouldn't lose that love.

" _Kiss me, K-kiss me! Infect me with you love, and fill me with your poison!"_

Shima jumped as his phone suddenly went off and dug through his pocket to get it. A group of girls giggling as they walked past, as Shima's cheeks turned a soft pink.

" _Take me, t-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduct-!"_

"Hello?" Shima spoke, as he finally got his phone out f his pocket and answered.

"Shima, it's Bon." The pink-haired teen's best friend spoke, as Shima watched the Okumura twins continue to argue in the courtyard. "I need your help with something."

"What do you need?" Shima asked, as the twins were finally heading toward the school entrance.

"I need help getting a present for Rin." Bon spoke, his tone a bit nervous. "I thought you'd be able to help, since you guys were friends before I started dating him."

"I can help with that." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he excitedly grabbed his things and stood up. "Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

"Alright, see you at my dorm."

With that, Bon hung up as Shima slung his backpack over his shoulder and shoved his phone into his pocket. The pink-haired teen grinning to himself, as he headed for the boys dorm building, and pushed past the students in the courtyard. The young teen getting several cute looks from a group of girls, as Shima gave them a smile and did his best to ignore them. It was true he was known as the ladies man around school, but the whole truth was he had only gone out with a few girls who blew his image way out of proportion. Only because he was the only guy in the whole school that could treat a girl the way they wanted to be treated.

Despite his overblown image, and the rumors running around school, he only had his sights on his teacher. Yes, he had dated a girl or two; but it was only to try and sop up the pain that built up in his chest. Yukio was a great person, but an even greater exorcist and he wanted to be able to stand beside him no matter what. The distance between them hurt, but he had been able to manage it so far and he knew he would last a little longer. Besides, it wasn't like his life was on the line or anything.

After letting out a soft sigh, Shima took the short cut through the cherry blossoms and smiled as he noticed the buds on the trees were just days from blooming. A twig snapping behind him moments later, as Shima stiffened and whipped around. Only to be slammed into the tree a few feet from him, as the teen let out a soft groan in pain and looked over in the direction the attack came from. The young teen almost shaking in fear, as he saw Amaimon watching him curiously. The Earth King tilting his head to the side, as he knelt down in front of him and looked at him.

"Did I break anything?" The Earth King asked, as he looked at the young teen.

Shima giving the demon a scared shake of the head, before Amaimon nodded. The upper level demon giving him a curt nod, before he grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. The Earth King standing up as well, as he brushed the dirt off the teen's shirt and stepped back.

"Good, I can't let my new toy get broken."

"Toy?" Shima spoke in confusion, as he stared at the demon in fear and fought back the urge to yell for help.

Amaimon gave him a nod, as he watched the pink-haired teen picking up his backpack.

"You see, my last game wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be." The demon spoke, as he frowned slightly. "We played a very interesting game about three weeks ago and he won. So now I don't have anyone to play with."

"Three weeks ago?" Shima spoke, as he gave the demon a weird look and the facts clicked into place. "You're the one that took Rin-chan's voice!

"Correct." The Earth King spoke, as he leaned back on his heels. "I have to say it wasn't a very fun game, but it's over and I don't have a toy to play with anymore. He's too focused on his lover to pay attention to me."

"Then why don't you get a new to-" Shima's sentence came to a halt, as a smirk stretched across the demon's face and Shima's face paled.

"I've been thinking the same thing." The Earth King mused, as he took a step toward the teen and Shima stepped back into the tree. "I've been taking my time finding my next toy and I've found the perfect one."

Dreading the response, Shima swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at the demon in fear.

"You'll be the perfect player in my new game, and I won't have to worry about getting a new toy."

"Th-there's nothing you can take from me." Shima stuttered, as he tried not to sound scared. "If you take my voice Rin-chan will know it's you!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that." Amaimon spoke, as he gave the teen an evil smirk.

Shima's brain immediately panicking, as he pushed himself away from the tree and tried to make a break for it. The teen getting a few steps away, before an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand covered his mouth. The young teen squeaking in fear, as the Earth King let out a low growl in displeasure and kept the teen close to him.

"You're not allowed to run away, Renzou." The Earth King spoke in a threatening tone, as Shima shook in his hold. "I've researched you pretty thoroughly, so there's no place you can hide from me. So know your place."

The pink-haired teen gave the demon a small nod, before the demon removed his hand from the teen's mouth and slid his fingers against the teen's neck.

"Wh-what do you want with me, then?" Shima asked, as he shivered at the demon's icy cold touch.

"Isn't it obvious?" The demon mused. "I want to play a game."

"Wh-what kind of game?"

Amaimon chuckled, as he released the teen from his hold; but took firm hold on the teen's wrist.

"Don't worry. You might get something if you win."

"What?"

"Your precious Sensei."

Shima froze, as he looked back at the demon and Amaimon smirked.

"Here's how my new game works." The Earth King spoke, as he reached his hand in his pocket and rummaged around for something. "I'm giving you ten days to win this game, and you can't tell anyone about it; till I say so. Secondly, what I'm going to give you will take affect in an hour. The only way to win the game is to make your Sensei fall in love with you and confess his love to you."

"Wh-what's the catch?" Shima demanded, as the Earth King pulled a syringe and vial out of his pocket.

Amaimon chuckled slightly, as he let go of the teen's wrist and drew the liquid out of the vial and into the syringe.

"This here is a nifty little virus I found." The Earth King spoke, as he tapped the syringe. "You see, it's harmless to demons, but it's fairly effective on humans."

"What does it do?" Shima demanded, as he took a step back, as the demon tried to grab his arm.

Without warning the teen's arm was jerked toward the demon and the syringe was pushed into his arm. The teen unable to react, till the liquid was already forced into his blood stream and the teen pushed himself away from the demon. Amaimon smirking, as he shoved the objects back into his pocket and enjoyed the look of shock and fear on the young teen's face.

"The virus I just gave you will slowly make you sick." The demon explained, as Shima looked at him. "In an hour it'll take effect and you'll start to feel minor symptoms. From there those symptoms will slowly get worse, till you're to the point you'll be bedridden. Then the virus will slowly start to kill you."

"K-kill me?" Shima spoke, as he stared at the demon in fear.

"It's designed to slowly shut down your body, until your heart and lungs stop functioning." Amaimon spoke, as he casually pulled out a lollypop and pulled off the wrapper. "I'm the only one with the antidote."

"Then give it to me! I didn't agree to this!" Shima yelled, as Amaimon frowned.

"You didn't have to agree, Renzou." The Earth King spoke, venom in his tone. "You're my new toy, and as my new to you'll play my game."

"I'm not your toy!" Shima yelled, as he glared at the demon. "There is no way I'm playing your games!"

"Then go ahead and die for all I care." The demon spoke, as he waved his hand and headed for the academy. "But keep this in mind, Renzou. The only way to get the antidote is to win the game, and you have to have your Sensei fall in love with you to win."

"Go to hell!" Shima screamed, as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Not this time, Renzou."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

 


	2. Chapter 1

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 1

7:05 am

"What took you so long?" Bon asked, after he had opened the door and stepped aside to let the teen in. "You were taking so long I almost came out to look for you."

"I got stopped by someone." Shima half lied, as he walked in and silently wished Bon had come after him. "It had been a long while since I've seen him, so we kind of caught up on a few points."

"That's a relief." Bon spoke, as he closed the door and chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought Amaimon had gotten to you." The teen spoke, immediately making Shima pale out. "Rin told me the guy is still out and about. So when you took so long I thought he ran into- Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Shima quickly spoke, as he gave his friend a grin and tried to keep calm. "Anyway, you called me up to help you with a gift for Rin-chan?"

Bon gave the teen a nod, as he walked over and sat in a chair. The pink-haired teen's best friend running a hand through his hair, before he sighed.

"Like I told you, I need help getting a gift for Rin." Bon spoke, as he messed with the back of his head. "I thought I'd get him something for being able to stick with me for a week. You know, like a-"

"Anniversary gift?" Shima finished, his best friend giving him a nod. "You do realize Rin-chan probably hasn't gotten you anything, or even realized he had to get you anything?"

"I know." Bon spoke, as he chuckled. "But that's half the fun. I want to see his face when I give him something he really likes."

"I guess that means you're really close." Shima mumbled, as he bit his lip and stared at the floor. His voice laced with jealousy and sadness, as Bon sighed.

"Are you still on him?" Bon frowned, as the older gave him a nod. "You do realize Yukio is stuck up and over protective of Rin? There is no way you're going to get his attention. No mater how many ties you hang around him and have other girls give him your love letters. He's too hard headed."

"That's half the fun, though." Shima teased, as he used the brunette n' blonde's words against him; then paused. "Besides, I love Sensei with my whole being. There's no way I'll give up, till he tells me too."

"Then I can call him for you." Bon spoke, as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Make it a lot easier on you."

"Don't!" Shima practically yelled, as he snatched the phone out of his best friend's hand. "If anyone is telling Sensei I love him, it's going to be me!"

"Alright, Alright." Bon sighed, as he backed off. "But you do realize you're getting nowhere with this?"

"I know." Shima muttered, as he played with Bon's phone. "It's really hard to tell Sensei I love him. Every time I get near him something stops me. Whether it's another classmate or teacher. I can't get close to him."

"Then let's make a deal. You help me with my Kitten's gift, and I'll help you with your Sensei."

"Deal!"

* * *

3:53 pm

Shima let out a groan, as the bell rang for Cram school to end and he lowly shoved his stuff in his backpack. The pink-haired teen giving Amaimon some credit, when he said the virus inside him would become active in an hour. That single fact coming to fruition, when a slight fever hit the teen during his first period class of the day. Which in turn slowly got worse throughout the day, especially when he got to lunch. The teen had gotten another of Rin's wonderfully cooked lunches, but only ate about a forth of it, before he had to give in. His stomach protesting against the food, leaving the teen with nothing but rice to eat. His upset stomach disappearing before he got to Cram School, and a high fever and headache to replace it soon after.

That was when Bon came up to him with the plan for him to meet Yukio alone tonight, which was sounding more like a bad idea by the second. With the teen feeling like he had been dragged through Ghenna and back, meeting his teacher might be a no go; but he had to try. If the virus inside of him was giving him this many problems off the bat, the longer he waited the worse he would get. After all, if he had ten days to get Yukio to tell him he loved him; then the virus was going to strike hard and fast. Which made the pink-haired teen scared at the least. With ten days to win he could easily be bedridden in two days time. Which could easily spell bad news for the teen. Nonetheless, he had to meet Yukio if it was the last thing he did.

"Okumura-Sensei, can I have a word with you?" Bon spoke, breaking Shima from his thoughts as he saw his best friend walking up to their teacher.

"What do you need, Suguro?" Yukio asked, as he looked up from the tests they just took.

"Well, you see, Rin told me there's someone in his class that'd love to meet you sometime and I was wondering if you'd meet them tonight." Bon spoke, as Shima pulled himself together and shoved the rest of his things in his backpack. "Just stop by and say hello. You know, maybe talk a little?"

"I don't know-"

"This classmate really cares about you, Okumura-Sensei. Do you really want to let them down?" Bon asked, laying it on as thick as he could get as Yukio's gaze turned to the desk.

"What time do I meet this classmate, and where?" Their teacher asked, after a moment of silence, making Shima's heart pound in his chest.

"Seven o'clock tonight, on the path that cuts through the cherry blossoms. There's a door at the beginning of it. That's where they'll be waiting."

Yukio gave the pink-haired teen's best friend a nod, before Shima headed out the door. Bon out a few moments later, as he gave his best friend a smile and messed up Shima's hair.

"Thanks, Bon."

"No problem. Just don't screw up, and go get him."

* * *

6:55 pm

Shima nervously fiddled with the zipper on his pink hoodie, as he silently waited for his teacher to show. It was true he was early, but if he wasn't he'd be late. So standing out in the cold for the next five minutes wasn't too bad. At least the teen could rack up the courage to tell Yukio he loved him. That and make it so his teacher couldn't recognize him from a mile away. He had already had the hood up and covering his hair, even though the hoodie was pink. It was the most girlish thing he had in his whole closet and it would have to do. All he had to do was not slouch, or shove his hands in his pockets, and he'd be fine. No slouching, stand tall, hands out of pockets, keep hands close to chest; act innocent. Within a few moments the teen was comfortable enough with himself, as he let out a shaky sigh and set a cold hand on his forehead.

The teen still had a mild fever, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Besides, the cold air seemed to be helping a little and that was a plus. Although the teen he knew he would regret it later, at least he was feeling all right.

"Excuse me, are you the girl from Rin's class?" A voice asked, as Shima jumped at the sound of his teacher's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Shima just nervously nodded to avoid looking at his teacher and looked toward the grass instead. Footsteps sounding a fair distance from him, before they stopped a few feet from him. Shima's heart thundering in his chest, as he kept his hands close to his chest and squeezed them together.

"A friend of my brother said you wanted to meet me?"

With that, Shima gave him a small nod.

"Can I Have your name, or something?" Yukio asked, his voice a but uncertain."

"S-Sensei already knows my name." The older teen softly spoke, as he tried his best to sound a little feminine.

"Are you in one of my classes?" The younger asked, which earned him another nod. "Can I see your face at least? It feels a bit odd if I can't see you."

Shima immediately shook his head, as he took a step back and looked away. The mood seeming to plummet, as it was silent between them and Shima nervously bit his lip.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Sensei." Shima spoke, as he nervously backed away. "I just wanted Sensei to know I love him is all."

"Then can I see your face?" Yukio almost pleaded, as he took a step toward him and the older teen stumbled backward.

A huge fever hitting him at that exact moment, as the teen let out a startled gasp and a hand grabbed his arm. His teacher catching him in time to pull him to his chest, and protecting him from harm, as his hood feel free. Yukio's grip on him loosening, as he stared down at the teen in shock, and Shima's face turned beat red.

"S-Shima?" Yukio stuttered in shock, as he helped the older stand and took a step back. "I-is this a joke?"

"No! It's not!" Shima quickly spoke, giving his teacher a worried look. "I know Sensei wouldn't believe me if I told him, so I kept it a secret this whole time! It wasn't till today Bon told me I should tell you, before I lost my chance. I'm so sorry I tricked you, Sensei. I just wanted you to know I love you!"

By the time the teen had finished, his face was a deep cherry red and his hands were shaking. The pink-haired teen unable to believe he had just spoken the words that just came out of his mouth. His once locked up secret now out in the open and now know by none other than the one person he never thought he'd tell. Not like the fact mattered in the least at the moment. The sudden fever the teen had gotten was unpredicted and full of warning. If he was lucky he had a few moments, even half a minute, before a more intense one hit.

"Are you sure you aren't joking?" Yukio asked, as he looked the teen over before looking around. "Nii-san didn't put you up to this?"

"No one, but me put me up to this Sensei." Shima spoke, as he gently grabbed his teacher's hand and ignored his teacher flinching at the contact. "Yes. Bon set it up, but that was only because he was helping me. No one made me do this, Sensei."

His teacher let out a sigh, as he ran a hand over his face. The pink-haired teen trying to focus as his vision started to turn fuzzy and a fever started to creep its way in.

"When did you first find out you loved me?" His teacher asked, looking at him and noticing the older's face was nearly drained of all color; his cheeks flushed. "Shima, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy." The teen mumbled, before his knees gave out and his head tried to meet the ground.

Right until a pair of arms caught him, before he could hit the earth, and a soft blurred voice called out to him. His teacher appearing in his line of vision moments later, as the exorcist pulled the older's hair back and felt his forehead. Yukio saying something his ears couldn't comprehend, but hi s eyes could. It was something about him having a bad fever, but not even he was good at reading lips. He didn't even realize he was off the ground until his head was lying against his teacher's shoulder and his knees were in sight. Which told him that his teacher had lifted him up and was carrying him somewhere, wherever he was going didn't matter, however. He was finally so close to his teacher and Yukio wasn't pushing him away. Wasn't yelling at him, or giving him an annoyed look. No insults and no comebacks. He was lying in his teacher's arms and Yukio was allowing it to happen. Letting them have that wonderful contact that the pink-haired teen had only dreamed of every night, and he couldn't be happier.

"Sh-i-ma, can y-ou hear m-e?" Yukio asked, as his teacher was looking down at him; his voice a bit fuzzy in his ears.

"Little." Shima spoke, or at least he hoped he did because of his momentarily hearing loss.

"Go-od. You near-ly passed o-ut." Yukio spoke, as he gave him a look of relief. "I'm ta-king you back to th-e dorms. Y-ou need r-est."

"I can't." The older teen spoke, before Yukio stopped and gave him a weird and worried look.

"Why?"

"I don't have a roommate, so there's no one to look after me." Shima spoke, as e leaned against his teacher's shoulder. "So there's no one to keep my fever down and check on me."

"What abou-t Suguro?"

"Too far away and he's rooming with Miwa." The teen spoke, as he momentarily closed his eyes. "Plus, I don't want to ruin his relationship with Rin-chan. They look so happy together."

After that he remembered his teacher saying something like:

"Yeah, they do."

But after that everything was fuzzy. His mind a bit of a blur and the teen slipping in and out of consciousness. He could've only guess his teacher had kept walking, because he felt a cool breeze wash over him, but he remembered nothing else. Which was completely fine with him. Even if his confession had been a near close disaster, at least he had gotten one of the few things he never wanted. To be held closely in his teacher's arms.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	3. Chapter 2

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 2, Saturday

8:07 am

With much effort, Shima opened his eyes and groaned. The light from the window was intense and bright in his eyes, as he went to roll off his bed. Only to run face first right into the wall. The pink-haired teen letting out a small yelp of pain, and whining when his head throbbed, until a damp washcloth fell off his forehead and sat beside his head. Shima giving the piece of cloth a weird look, before he grabbed it and sat up. His huge fever barely anything now, as footsteps sounded down the hall and skidded to a stop somewhere behind him. Which was rather odd, considering his bed faced the door.

"Shima, I heard a thump. Are you alright?" His teacher's voice asked, as Shima's cheeks instantly turned pink.

"I-I'm fine, Sensei." Shima stuttered out, as his teacher walked into the room and appeared beside the bed. "I just kind of rolled into the wall and hit my head."

"Are you alright? How bad does it hurt?" Yukio asked, as he reached out and brushed aside the older's bangs to look for bruising.

"I said I was fine, Sensei." Shima laughed, as he took his teacher's hand away from his forehead and gently held it. "You don't have to be so worried about me, Sensei."

"Sorry, it's just you passed out last night and I got really worried. So I brought you back to Nii-san and I's dorms, cause I didn't know what else to do." Yukio rambled, as his hand surprisingly tightened around him. "Plus, I was worried about that huge fever you had. I tried everything I could to bring it-"

With a smile, the pink-haired teen silenced the exorcist with a finger.

"I'm alright, Sensei." Shima spoke, as big smile on his face. "I feel a lot better, now. My fever is nearly gone."

In an instant his teacher's whole attitude changed. Yukio instantly taking his hand back, as he nodded, and took the washcloth out of Shima's hand. The older teen silently watching his crush walk over to the desk by the window, to drape the damp clothe over the edge of the bowl sitting on the desk's surface.

"Give me some time." Yukio softly spoke, the older almost not catching his teacher's comment.

"What?"

"You said you love me. So give me some time to think."

Shima gave him a nod, as he noticed his teacher's grip on the chair tighten.

"Then I'll answer Sensei's question from last night." Shima spoke, as Yukio turned his head and looked at him. "I think the moment I fell in love with you was the first day of Cram School."

Shima's face turned a strawberry red, as Yukio looked at him in surprise and he easily recalled the memory of that day.

"You walked in through that door and I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked so perfect in your exorcist uniform, and the guns were a nice turn on, but you looked so relaxed. It felt like you had been teaching for years, when you opened your mouth and explained everything. Even your voice sounded like brilliant music to my ears." Shima smiled, as he noticed his teacher's face was a soft pink and got off the bed to walk toward him. "Then when Rin-chan accidently made that vile break, and those hobgoblins attacked, you were so quick and smart to get everyone out in time. After that I couldn't see you, but I could hear the gun shots going off and you yelling at Rin-chan. You know what you were doing, but one thing bothered me."

The teen stopped walking when he had cornered his teacher against the desk, and had leaned forward to set his hands on either side of the younger twin. Yukio staring at him with a mesmerized look on his eyes, as he gazed into the older's. It obvious the distance between them made him uncomfortable, as he leaned back a bit on the desk.

"I could never tell what you were thinking. How you felt about what was going on. You were constantly emotionless, closed out to the rest of us, and the only one who can change is Rin-chan. You'd always frown at him, when he failed a test, or smiled when he did well; but I was never able to make you happy or sad. Not even angry or confused. Nonetheless, I fell deeply in love with you and I can't let you go. You have no idea how I feel about you Sensei."

"Shi-Shima-" Yukio started, before Shima silenced him with a finger.

"I feel like I would die without you." The older spoke softly, as he admired the soft red hue on his teacher's cheeks.

Shima not wasting his chance, as he moved his fingers away from his teacher's lips and replaced it with his own. Yukio giving him a look of shock, before his knees gave and Shima caught him. The older wrapping his arm around his teacher's waist in time to keep him from falling, as he pressed his body against his teacher's and savored the kiss. His teacher's lips soft and sweet against his, as he gently closed his eyes and let go of the kiss. It only a few moments later, before he opened his eyes and saw the still shocked look on his teacher's face, as he blinked down at him and seemed to be lost for words.

"Let's call that my thank you, for taking care of me." Shima finally spoke, as he gave his teacher a gentle smile. "And to show how much I love Sensei."

Without another words, Yukio gave him a forced nod and pushed past him. The younger practically dashing right out of the room, before Shima bit his lip and let out a curse. The pink-haired teen staring down at the bowl of water on the desk, as he tried to figure out what had just happened; and why he had just kissed his teacher. As far as he knew, his teacher hadn't kissed anyone, and he had probably just taken his teacher's first kiss.

"Yeah, you did." A voice spoke, making Shima turn and nearly jump when he saw Amaimon sitting on the window ledge. "You took his first kiss, and he's not very pleased with you."

"What are you doing here?" Shima demanded, as he gave the demon a glare.

"Checking up on my toy." The demon spoke amusingly, as he looked him over. "And you don't look too bad for your second day with the virus."

"Sensei took care of me." Shima spoke, as he looked back at the water in the bowl. "My immune system isn't very strong, but it's thanks to Sensei I've been able to manage so far."

All the demon did was nod, before he watched him with curiosity.

"You're no funner than my brother." Amaimon spoke. "He barely did anything at all in his game. His lover did."

"Well, Yukio probably isn't happy with me. So there is no need for me to bother him anymore than I have. I just don't know why I kissed him like that. That wasn't what I wanted to do. I just wanted to hold him."

Amaimon said nothing, as he watched him voice his thoughts. The demon almost interested in him in a way.

"I didn't mean to scare him at all. I love Yukio, and I didn't meant to force myself on him. It makes me feel terrible, when I remember the look on his face. It tears me apart."

"You humans are such pathetic creatures." The Earth King deadpanned, as Shima turned and glared at him. "We demons don't care about feelings. It's conquer or be conquered."

"Well, I'm no demon." Shima spoke harshly.

"Yukio is."

"Whether Yukio is a demon or not doesn't matter to me. I love him."

"What if I told you he's thinking about you right now?" The demon asked, as Shima stared at him and Amaimon gave him a pleased smirk. "About that kiss. How it felt so good, but he knew it wasn't right. How he felt like something dark inside him tried to break free and take over him. Something even you could possibly fear, if you knew what it was. How, if he had let it take over, you would've been his prey."

Shima swallowed the new lump in his throat, as Amaimon gave him an evil grin and jumped up the ledge to walk toward him.

"If he had given in, he would've laid you flat on the floor and left you naked. Nothing but skin and bones, with your legs open wide for him. You wouldn't have stood a chance against him."

Shima nearly stumbled back, as the Earth King stopped just in front of him and the image flashed through his head. Almost as if the older demon was forcing it on him, as the teen took a step back and looked to the floor. The thought of his teacher like that was straight on sexy and hot for all he cared, but the Earth King's words scared him. If his teacher was capable of leaving him in such a vulnerable state, there was so much more he could do. Things only he dreamed about, when he slept.

"He's coming back up the stairs, so pull yourself together." Amaimon warned, before he was gone in a blink of an eye.

The pink-haired teen quickly shaking his head, before he turned back to the bed he slept in and quickly tided up. His teacher walking in, as he set the pillow on the bed and avoided his teacher's gaze.

"I want to thank Sensei for caring for me." Shima spoke softly, as Yukio stood in the doorway and didn't speak. "But I'm sorry for kissing you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I won't touch Sensei, again, unless you allow me to."

The room was completely silent, as Shima grabbed his hoodie and pushed past his teacher. The teen not even bothering to look back, or speak; as he missed the look on his teacher's face after he head spoken. From a look of pure bills covered with a calm mask, to a look of pure devastation covered by a look of sorrow and regret.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

 


	4. Chapter 3

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 2 Continued, Saturday

8:25 am

Yukio didn't say a word as his student disappeared from his line of sight. Make that he couldn't. The younger teen didn't know why Shima's attitude had changed so suddenly, and now he had the upmost urge to find out. It wasn't even eight minutes ago that he had been cornered against by that same teen. His heart thundering loudly in his chest, and his hands shaking, just before those lips melded with his. The gesture so gentle and soothing, that he had found himself unable to move. The younger teen barely able to believe his student was capable of such a thing, even if he had heard all the rumors. Everyone in school called him the ladies man, and he could see why. Even if that kiss had been brief, the younger had felt the other's soft lips against his own and a soft tingling feeling deep in his gut. Although the moment his knees gave out and the older's body was pushed against his, he had felt like something else had taken over that good feeling. That once light feeling turning into a dark and foreboding one. Almost as if his sexual instinct had heightened to new levels and was begging for control. Begging him to let it take over and consume him, just so he could take his student.

The very image that had come to his mind was definitely something he wouldn't have ever thought about the older, although the dark feeling told him otherwise. It was only moments before he had seen his student laid out on the floor and naked in front of him. His brown eyes a beautiful lustful honey color and his legs spread apart for him. His entrance all puckered out and waiting for him, as his hard cock laid on his stomach. Shima's face a deep strawberry red color, as he shakily rose a hand up to reach out for him. The older practically begging him to take him.

Although the image he had seen only lasted second, before Shima had pulled away from him, it was permanently etched into his mind. After that he had gotten as far away from his student as fast as he could. The younger afraid of staying and hurting the older, as he stopped in front of the sink and splashed his face with some water to calm himself down. After a few minutes whatever had tried to take over died away and he slowly made his way back to the room he had left Shima in. Only to find the teen fixing the mess he made, before telling him those damaging words. He had felt happy for once and here he was now. Standing in the doorway to the room his student had been in and on the verge f tears. The younger knowing whatever had made his student feel that way was going to have some explaining to do, because the pain in his chest told him that he didn't have to think anymore. He had feelings for his student, however small they were, and he had to act on them, before it was too late.

* * *

8:50am

Shima let out a breath of relief, as he finally got to his dorm and closed the door behind him. His little trip back to the dorms having taken a lot longer then he had expected, and even longer than it had ever taken him to get back to his room. Although the teen knew he had to be a bit lenient because of the virus, but a whole twenty-five minutes was pushing it. It usually took him a whole ten to fifteen, but his new time was ridiculous. The teen could only guess he was getting worse, again, but didn't want to jinx his pretty good health at the moment. He had homework to do and a project he had put on hold for sometime, so laying and relaxing wasn't in the list at the moment.

* * *

4:35 pm

With a sigh of relief, Shima closed the blue scrapbook in front of him and smiled. After a good seven to eight hours of works, and managing to shove food down his throat without puking, the pink-haired teen had finished his homework and the scrapbook he had promised he'd make Bon and Rin. Which had turned out pretty well in his opinion especially since he was getting sicker by the hour. He knew he'd probably last another hour or two, before he had to collapse for the night and get some rest. He was pretty exhausted already, but staying up and extra hour or two wouldn't kill him just yet. Besides, if he had the time correct, Bon was probably still studying before he went to help Rin make dinner. So he still had time to catch his best friend, before he left. Not like he was leaving the dorm room anytime soon, though. Walking down a whole flight of stairs sounded terrible at the moment and he wasn't up for the challenge. Lucky him his phone wasn't too far away, though. It only taking moments, before he pulled up a text and sent a quick message to his best friend.

**'Finished the scrapbook. Come pick it up, before you go see Rin.'**

The older teen watching the screen, till it turned black and he forced himself up off the floor. The pink-haired teen immediately catching himself, as he grabbed the edge of the desk and his head throbbed. The teen squeezing his eyes shut, before he let out a deep breath and stood up. Shima finding himself a bit steadier on his feet, till a knock hit the door and the teen's knees gave way. His knees hitting the floor in seconds, and the teen let out a hiss of pain and heard Bon's voice.

"Shima, are you alright?" Bon called out, from behind the door.

"Just peachy." Shima called back, before he gave up and getting off the floor. "Just use the key I gave you."

Without hesitating, Shima heard his best friend open the door and walk inside. The older teen not bothering to look over as the door closed and Bon headed for him.

"I got your text." He said, before he stopped beside him. "How'd your meeting with Yukio go?"

"It was alright." Shima spoke, as he picked up the blue scrapbook off the floor and handed it to his friend. "He thought it was a big joke, but it doesn't matter now."

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?" Bon demanded, as he frowned down at him and didn't take the scrapbook from him. "And what's with you? You look terrible."

"I'm sick." The teen spoke, as he gave up and set the scrapbook back n the floor. "I'm dizzy, I feel sick to my stomach, I've got a headache, and I'm tired. You might as well add that I've got a fever, because I can't tell anymore."

"Then why haven't you gone to see a doctor?" Bon asked, as he helped the older teen up to his feet. "Or at least take something for it? You'd feel better after that."

"Making it back here was enough of a challenge, but I can't walk myself all the way to a doctor." Shima spoke, as Bon helped him sit on the bed. "Besides, I just want to get some sleep."

"Have you eaten anything in the past three hours?" the teen best friend asked, which earned him a big no. "Then you need something in your stomach, or you'll feel worse later."

"My stomach can't take it though." The older teen spoke, which was ignored as Bon took out his cellphone and placed a call.

"Hey, Kitten. It's me." Bon spoke, as he smiled. It obvious he was talking to Rin, considering he didn't call anyone else by that pet name. "Yeah, I won't miss tonight. I know how much you love your sukiyaki."

There was a pause, as he listened to the demon.

"Yeah, no problem, but I need a favor from you." Another pause. "Shima is sick and his stomach can't handle food, can you whip him up something he can eat?"

"Bon, Rin-chan doesn't have to-" Shima started, before Bon interrupter him.

"Alright. Thank you, Kitten. I'll be there in a second. Love you." At that, Bon hung up and picked the scrapbook up off the floor. "Rin said he'd see what he and Ukobach can whip up for you, and he hopes you get better."

"But Rin-chan doesn't have to go through all that trouble." Shima spoke, as Bon sighed and frowned at him.

"Look, I just don't want you to pass out." Bon spoke, as he looked at him. "Both of us already know you're skinny as hell, so the last thing we need is you getting really weak and not being able to leave this room. So just let me and my kitten see what we can do to make you feel better. If worse comes to worse we'll take you to a doctor, or to go see Yuki-"

"Sensei doesn't have to know!" Shima nearly blurted out, as he quickly covered his mouth and Bon frowned.

"Why doesn't Yukio have to be involved?" Bon questioned, as he looked at him. "What the hell happened between you two?"

There was a moment of silence, before Bon sighed and sat beside the older. Both of them silent, before Bon took his hand and gave him a serious look. The gesture reminding him of when they were kids and Bon was the only person he could turn to with his problems. Something he had truly missed to this very day.

"You know you can tell me, Shima." Bon spoke, as the older gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I won't tell anyone. Not even Rin."

"I think I made Sensei mad." Shima spoke, as he looked down at his la and Bon gave him a nod to go ahead and explain. "You see, when I went to meet Sensei, I tried to hide the fact it was me. So then he wouldn't know, but then I got a fever and I almost fell and he caught me. The hood on my head fell off and I could tell he didn't like that it was me. He thought it was all al joke, and then I had to explain it to him; but my fever won and I passed out."

Shima nervously bit his lip, before his best friend gave his hand a squeeze and urged him to continue.

"I know we talked a little, but it's all fuzzy. Then I woke up and found out he took back to his dorm building. Sensei had gotten my fever to go down and look after me, too."

"So what's the problem then?" Bon asked, as he looked at the older teen. "All I've got is you passing ou-"

"I kissed Sensei!" Shima nearly blurted out. "It was all an accident, too. I was answering Sensei's question from last night and I got up to hug him, but I ended up kissing him instead. Then his knees gave out and I tried to catch him, but he was slipping, so I had to put myself up against him to keep him upright."

Shima let out a shaky breath, before he shook his head and looked at his best friend.

"He looked so freaked out, when I let go of the kiss. I just know he got the wrong idea."

Silence soon followed, as Bon gave him a nod and sighed. Shima nervously looking down at his lap to calm himself, till he saw how tightly he was holding his best friend's hand. The older teen quickly letting his best friend's hand free of his grip and silently apologizing.

"Well, for once I don't know what to tell you." Bon spoke, as he looked at the older. "I mean, you've got a pretty good rumor going around. So he probably doesn't know what to think, but this is Yukio we're talking about here. I bet the guy has at least some sense to know you weren't trying to get him in bed."

Shima said nothing, as Bon sighed and checked the time on his phone.

"Look, I have to get going or Kitten will chew my head off. I'll come over with food later and wake you up. Try and get some rest by then."

Shima gave him a nod, before Bon headed out the door and locked it behind him. The teen finally alone by himself, as he looked at the floor and realized it was still a mess. The pink-haired teen debating if he should clean up or not, before his fever said otherwise. The teen quickly giving in, as he pulled back the sheets and fell back on the mattress. Shima not even bothering to pull the sheets over himself, before he fell asleep and wished he'd stay that way.

* * *

4:58pm

"Nii-san, I'm home!" Yukio called out, as he took out his key and closed the door. "What's for dinner?"

"Sukiyaki!" Rin practically had to yell, just so he could hear him. "Bon should be here an minute now!"

Yukio frowned, as he shoved his keys into his pocket and walked toward the dorm kitchen. His older brother looking at him, as he walked into the eating area and gave him a weird look.

"What?" Rin asked, as Yukio stopped by the kitchen window.

"No offense, Nii-san, but does Suguro have to come over every night to help you make dinner?" Yukio asked, as he watched his brother and Ukobach cook. "I know you're in love with him and all, but don't you two need some space?"

"We do get our space." Rin spoke, as he checked on something else that was cooking and went back to preparing the sukiyaki. "We haven't talked to each other all day today, because he wanted to get his homework done and then Shura dragged me into training. So I thought it'd be nice if we all are together."

Reluctantly, Yukio gave him a nod before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little-"

"Confused." Rin finished, as he flashed him a smiled and checked the pot on the stove again.

"Yeah." Yukio mumbled, as he realized his older twin read his mind. "What are you cooking?"

"Bon called me, when he went to visit Shima." Rin spoke, as Yukio's cheeks turned a soft pink at the mention of the teen's name. "Apparently he's sick and his stomach doesn't agree with anything he eats, so I'm making something to calm his stomach down."

"Wait, did you say sick?" Yukio asked, as Rin looked up and gave him a weird look.

"Yes. Bon said he was sick." Rin repeated, as he seemed to sense the younger twin's scattered thoughts. "Why?"

"This morning he said his fever was nearly gone." Yukio spoke, as Rin turned off the stove and pulled the lid off the pot.

"Well, if you want to go over and see him wit till Bon get's here." Rin spoke, as Ukobach handed him a Tupperware container and the older teen put some rice in it and some of the stuff from the pot on the stove. "Bon has the spare key to Shima's dorm room, so you can go with him when he gets here."

Almost on cu the front door to the building opened and both Rin and Blackie perked up. His older twin's boyfriend appearing in the doorway moments later, with a smile on his face and a scrapbook in his hand.

"Hey, Kitten." Bon spoke, as he set the scrapbook down on the table and walked back into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, I finished Shima's food and Yukio wants to go with you." Rin spoke, as he handed the container of food to his boyfriend and nodded to the exorcist.

There was silence, as Rin seemed to have read his boyfriend's mind and nodded. The two teen's seeming to have a silent conversation, as Bon finally nodded and looked at Yukio. Rin being the one to immediately go back to preparing dinner, while Bon walked over to the kitchen window and handed Yukio the food and key.

"You go ahead and see him." Bon spoke, as Yukio took the items from him. "He's a bit exhausted and stressed, so I think you should go over and look him over. Just give him a one over and see what you think. He should be asleep, too. So just go ahead and wake him up. If you don't he won't wake up till tomorrow."

Yukio gave the teen a nod, before he mentally wished his older brother a good night and headed for Shima's dorm.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

 


	5. Chapter 4

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 2 Continued, Saturday

5:38 pm

_Shima let out a groan, as he was slammed into the wall and a pair hands rubbed either sides of his hips. The movement slow and intoxicating, as he leaned his head back and he felt lips against his neck. Which was soon followed by a harsh suction on his neck, their teeth digging into his neck and sending waves if energy down his spine. The person in front of him leaning against him, as their hands made it to the collar of his shirt and eagerly tore the thing in half. The room ark around them as the pink-haired teen found himself unable to stop himself from blushing, as his chest was left out in the open for the person in front of him. His skin nicely tanned and his nipples pert and pink, as he nervously reached for the person before him._

_His hands immediately being pushed aside, as their mouth moved lower and took one of those pink buds captive. The pink-haired teen letting out a soft moan, as that same mouth eagerly sucked on the pert bud and one of their free hands played with the other. The teen barely coherent over the pleasure, and moaning, to realize the person in front of him had unbuttoned his pants till they hit the floor and the cold air nipped at his legs. The person before him moving away from his chest to capture his lips against his lips in a passionate and lustful kiss, before they wrapped their arms around his neck and ground their hips against his._

_Shima letting out a long and lustful moan, as he grabbed the person's hips and guided them against his. The pink-haired teen making the friction more intense, as they both groaned and Shima felt his now hard cock throb for release. The bulge in the others telling the same story, as Shima pulled them closer and increased the friction. The both of them on the edge, as the teen opened his eyes and almost felt his heart stop. Standing in front of him was none other than his teacher, and those aquamarine eyes said it all._

"Sh-ma…Shi-ma…Shima!"

In an instant, the pink-haired teen bolted upright and groaned. His headache and fever combination striking back twice as hard, as the teen rubbed his cold hand over his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain and heat overpowering him, just as a hand touched his shoulder and caused him to jump.

"It's fine, Shima. It's just me." A familiar voice spoke, as Shima turned his head and found none other than his teacher sitting by the bed. "Suguro told me to come over and see you."

Shima inwardly frowned, as he cursed his best friend and nodded. Only Bon would be smart enough to send over Yukio in his stead, when he knew the older teen was having problems with him. It was his own way of making things better, when they didn't need to be.

"Nii-san made this for you." His teacher spoke, interrupting his thoughts and handing him a Tupperware container full of food. "Apparently Suguro called and told Nii-san you were sick."

"My stomach can't handle food." The pink-haired teen forced out, as he practically glared at the box. "That, and I'm not hungry."

Almost to protest the matter, the teen's stomach growled and Shima nervously looked away in embaressment.

"How'd you get in here, anyway?" Shima asked, as he forced himself to look at his teacher.

"Suguro gave me the key."

Shima practically lost it at that point. Here he was, sick as a dog, and moments from yelling at his teacher, while he had a pounding headache and fever. Not to mention his stomach couldn't handle anything that went in it, and now here was his teacher. The very last person he wanted to see, sitting next to his bed with food; all thanks to Bon's idea of making him feel better. Go him!

"Shima, about earlier-"

"I don't want to talk about it." The older teen spoke, as he laid back down and turned his back to his teacher. "Right now, I just want to go back to sleep."

"Shima, you should ea-"

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep." Shima repeated, not bothering to look back at his teacher. "Go back to your dorms and eat with Rin-chan. I bet he's waiting for you."

There was a moment of silence between them, as his teacher put the food down on the desk.

"Nii-san is eating dinner with Bon tonight." His teacher spoke quietly. "So he won't miss me too badly."

Nothing was said, as Shima turned over and looked at his teacher. His Sensei holding his hands tightly in his lap, as he looked down at them with a stressed look on his face. The older teen unable to stop himself, as he reached out and set a hand on his teacher's. The action making the brunette jump a little, as he looked at the older and Shima's hand tightened around his in comfort.

"Rin-chan won't forget about you, Sensei." Shima spoke, hitting the mark as his teacher looked away. "Rin-chan just really loves Bon and he doesn't want to lose that, but he hasn't and won't forget about you."

Yukio nodded, as he gave the older a gentle smile and took the older's hand in his.

"Thank you, Shima."

"Whatever makes Sensei feel better."

"Then lets make you fell better." Yukio spoke, as he grabbed the container of food and pulled it open. "Nii-san made you some rice and apple sauce for your stomach."

"Sensei-"

"You have to eat something, or you won't get better."

"But-"

"You can't practice to be an exorcist if you're sick." Yukio spoke, making Shima look away and blush at the comment. "Plus, I don't think classes would be the same without you."

In an instant Shima's face turned a soft red, as he found himself unable to speak. The older teen giving his teacher a small nod, as he sat up and took the container from his teacher. Yukio giving him a glad look, as he handed the older teen a pair of chopsticks and Shima nervously grabbed some food.

"You don't have to eat a lot, but just put something in your stomach." His teacher spoke, after he had seen the look on the older's face. "The last thing you need is to throw it back up."

Shima softly chuckled, as he reached out and messed up his teacher's hair. The action making Yukio frown, as he tried to flatten it and Shima gave him a soft smile.

"Sensei doesn't have to worry about me so much." The older teen spoke, as his teacher looked at him. "I'll get better, you'll see."

With that Yukio gave him a serious nod and Shima went to trying to get food in his stomach. The older teen the only one between them that knew he had been lying, and there was no way he was getting better anytime soon. Whether it was the first or the fifth day, he felt terrible and he wasn't ready for what was to come.

* * *

6:15 pm

Quietly, Yukio placed the chair back at Shima's desk as he looked over at the teen. The younger finding his student fast asleep, and fairly full for his upset stomach, as he had his face turned into the pillow and the sheets half hanging off him. Which the exorcist quickly fixed, as he stepped over the mess on the floor and waked over to his student. The brunette giving the sleeping teen a soft smile, as he pulled the sheet over the other and gently brushed the teen's hair out of his face. The action making the older mumble something in his sleep, before burying his face deeper into the pillow and letting out a deep breath.

Yukio letting out a small chuckle, before he grabbed the half empty Tupperware container and closed it. The brunette unable to take his eyes off the older, as he sighed and sat down next to the bed. The exorcist gently stroking the exwire's hair, as he watched his student sleep and all the thoughts and questions in his head came bubbling up to the surface.

"I think you were right about me, Shima." Yukio softly started, as he kept his voice soft and low. "All about how I don't show anyone how I feel. I guess I'm just afraid I'll get hurt if I try and show my feelings. Although, I can't use them in missions, maybe I should try and use them once in awhile around you guys. Then maybe you'll smile a bit more, because I love it when you smile. You may never see it, but when I see you and your friends smiling it makes me happy. It makes me feel like what I'm doing is really good and I hope all of you surpass me, because that would make me even happier. To see you and your friends happy and doing what you trained to be. Nothing would make me happier."

There was a pause in the exorcist's train of thought, before he gently took the exwire's hand and smiled.

"I just wish you told me sooner. Then maybe I could've said yes right away."

In the silence that followed the exorcist's phone buzzed, before he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

_**'If you don't get back soon Kitten will eat everything.'** _

Yukio just let out a sigh, as he gave a quick reply and closed his phone. The exorcist carefully standing up, before he gently stroked the older teen's hair and smiled. Just before he leaned down and kissed the teen's forehead.

"Sleep well, Shima."

* * *

6:20 pm

Amaimon let a frown appear on his face, as he watched the youngest Okumura brother leave and chewed on his nail. What he had just seen plaguing his mind, as he watched the pink-haired teen sleep.

Here he was enjoying he show and watching his new game play it's course, till his new toy called the youngest Okumura brother _Sensei_. Which the Earth King had to hope was a joke. It was true the youngest Okumura brother was a teacher; but not the Sensei the kid had talked about. The last thing he needed was to find out Yukio was indeed the person his toy had talked about, only because then he'd be in trouble. F he made another slipup he'd end up right back in Ghenna and that wasn't where he needed to be. Right now his best course of action was to distract his older brother long enough to fix this mess, or he was back in that hellhole.

* * *

Day 3, Sunday

8:49 am

Shima buried his face deeper into the pillow he was laying on, as his body tried to pull him from his dreams. The pink-haired teen fighting back, just as his stomach growled and the teen gave in. The exwire sighing as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. The teen immediately noticing the absence of his headache, as he rubbed his warm forehead with his cold hand and a knock came from his door.

"Shima, it's me!" His teacher called out, making the older jump. "Nii-san sent me ver with your breakfast."

"I'll be there in a second." The pink-haired teen quickly spoke, as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "I just woke up."

His teacher gave him a short reply the older didn't hear, as he got up and headed for the door. The pink-haired teen finding it hard to walk, as his legs screamed in protest and shook till he reached the door and unlocked it. Shima leaning against the wall, as he pulled open the door and gave his teacher a smile.

"Good morning, Sensei." Shima spoke, as he gave his teacher a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?" Yukio asked, as he walked in and studied the older. "You look a little unsteady on your feet."

"I'm fine, Sen-"

"Shima, don't lie to me." Yukio interrupted, making the smile on the older fade. "I know you don't want me to worry, but I already am because you're sick. So if anything is wrong tell me. There is a reason I'm a doctor."

The older teen gave him a nod, as he closed the door and locked it. The Exwire hesitating to speak, as his teacher clutched his hands to the shoulder bag strap across his chest and watched him.

"I just woke up without my headache and my legs feel a bit weak." The Exwire admitted, as he looked away from his teacher and to the floor. "Other than that, I'm the same from yesterday."

"Then you shouldn't be standing." Yukio spoke, as he gently took Shima's hands and helped him across the room. "We don't need you falling and hurting yourself."

"Sensei, I'm fine." Shima spoke, as he finally sat back down on the bed and got a frown from his teacher.

"I doubt that." Was the exorcist's reply, as he dug through his shoulder bag and handed the teen a container of food. "But I bet you'll feel better after you eat something."

The pink-haired teen didn't speak, as he took the food he was given and pulled off the lid. His teacher handing him some chopsticks, as he closed his bag and Shima took them. The teen having a little trouble breaking them apart, as Yukio gave him a somewhat worried look and they finally snapped apart. The Exwire's fingers a bit sore, as he avoided his teacher's gaze and started eating.

The two of them silent, as Yukio pulled up the chair and sat with him. Shima looking down at his legs, as he forced food into his stomach. Only for his stomach to ache in protest, before it realized the food was edible and as bland as it could get, before it settled down. It making it a lot easier for the older to finally eat a decent meal, as he ate about half of the rice and set the chopsticks in the container. The room silent around the two, before Yukio ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"How's your stomach feel?" Yukio asked, the teen obviously trying to end the silence between them.

"Alright." The teen spoke, before he saw the frown on his teacher's face for the answer he got. "It gets upset when I try to eat, but the rice settles well. So, it's alright."

His teacher gave him a nod in approval, before his phone vibrated. The exorcist checking the message, as the older looked down at his legs. The exwire coming to the realization that the virus was starting the process of shutting his body down. The pink-haired teen biting his lip, as he realized the virus was working a bit faster that it should and it wouldn't be long before the teen was bedridden. The older wanting nothing more than to be able to tell his teacher about the game he was forced into; until Yukio's phone slapped shut and the older looked at his teacher. A somewhat displeased look on his teacher's face, as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I have to get going." The younger spoke, as he looked at the older. "I got called on a mission, so I might not be back for awhile."

"It's alright, Sensei." The teen spoke, as he gave the exorcist a smile. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" Yukio questioned, as he stood up and gave the teen a worried glance.

"Yep, I'm not going anywhere today, so I'll just wait for Sensei."

"The younger Okumura twin gave him a nod, before he headed for the door and pulled it open. The teen stopping before he looked back and gave him a rare and small smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Shima."

Without another word, the younger left and closed the door. The exorcist missing the look on the older's face, as Shima looked away from the closed door. His cheeks a soft pink and his hands shaking, as he placed a hand on his chest and tried to calm his racing heart.

"I'll be waiting, Sensei."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

 


	6. Chapter 5

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 3 Continued, Sunday

9:23 am

Yukio let out a deep breath, before he let go of the door handle and looked up at the ceiling. The teen ignoring the confused glances he got from passing students, as he forced himself to move away from the exwire's door and head down the hall. The exorcist's mind bussing, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the stairs. The teen replaying what had happened back in the exwire's dorm and mentally slapped himself. Here he had gotten his older brother to make something for the older teen, so he could see the exwire and all he could ask the teen was if he had gotten any better. Not like it wasn't important, but the least he could've done was try and make small talk. Shima was sick and the least he could've done was try and make the teen feel better. Instead he made a happy and normal moment into a depressing and awkward one. The least he could've done was talk about something trivial like the upcoming test of something.

The teen paused in his thoughts, as he frowned and shook his head. That only made it sound like he would be giving the teen a lecture, and that was the last thing he needed to do. If anything he needed something that the both of them could talk about. Although that idea may be a little harder than it sounded. Shima was a _ladies man_ , so what could they possibly have in common? He already knew the pink-haired teen loved to talk about the different girls he knew, but that was nowhere on the exorcist's list. As an exorcist he never really had time to date anyone, and even he knew he wouldn't be able to find the perfect person for him. If he ever did look for someone they'd have to be able to protect themselves if a demon ever went after them, and that was too great a risk. Other than that, all he had left on the list was that he was a pretty good doctor and that he made a promise to protect his older brother.

In an instant Yukio's thought's came to a halt, as he hit the bottom step. If the teen's memory served him correctly Shima had two brothers. Both of which were decent level exorcists, under the title of Aria. If anything that could be the one thing they could talk about the next tune he stopped by.

"Okumura-Sensei, what are you doing here?" A voice asked, as the exorcist pulled himself from his thoughts and saw his older brother's boyfriend looking at him in question.

"I came by to drop off Shima's breakfast." He quickly said, hoping to cover up his spacing out. "What Nii-san made him last night seemed to help his stomach, so I thought it'd be easy on his stomach if he stuck to it."

"That's smart." Bon spoke after a moment. "How is he?"

"He told me his headache is gone, but he looked a little unsteady on his feet." The exorcist explained, as he quickly reverted into his teacher position. "He said his legs were a little weak, so I'd check up on him if you get the chance."

"Will do. I'll check up on him, before I go help Kitten study. See you, Okumura-Sensei."

Without another word Bon headed down the hall and Yukio let out a sigh. The exorcist quickly collecting his thoughts, before he headed off for the abandoned dorms to get ready for his mission.

* * *

11:25 am

In the silence of the room Shima let out a sigh and tapped his pen against the desk. For the past half hour he had been staring down at a blank piece of stationary. The teen silently wondering what he should write to his older brothers, as he checked on the end of the pen and leaned back in the chair. The exwire fighting the urge to tell his brothers about the virus, but decided it was the best to leave it alone. Amaimon still hadn't given him permission to tell anyone and he wasn't about to dare himself to tell anyone. Who knew what the Earth King could do to him if he tried.

"I'd speed up the virus and cut your time in half."

With a start the teen jumped at the sound of the Earth King voice and the chair he was sitting in toppled backwards. The exwire letting out a gasp, as he hit the floor and glared up at the ceiling. The teen letting out a sigh, as he heard footsteps and the Earth King appeared to his left.

"Watch out for the floor." The demon spoke with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"Thanks for the tip." Shima said with a frown, as he slowly sat up.

"I wasn't kidding about the virus, though. I will cut your time in half if you tell anyone."

"I heard you the first time." The teen scowled, as he scooted away from the chair an put it back on it's legs as the demon watched him.

"I see the virus is attacking your legs." The demon mused, as he knelt down and poked one of the exwire's legs. "That's interesting."

"Well don't poke them!" The pink-haired teen scolded, as he pulled his legs away from the demon and glared at him. "And what's so interesting about the virus attacking my legs first?"

"I thought it'd attack your heart first."

"My heart? Why would it attack my heart first? It's supposed to shut down my body, right? Why would it start with my heart?"

"Because the virus is designed to attack what is most important to each person." The demon explained, as he pulled out a lollypop and stuck it in his mouth. "From the humans we tested it on it was varied due to what mattered to them the most. Athlete's lost their legs, artists their hands, and for most intellectual people most of their brain stopped functioning; but you're the most interesting. You're not an athlete, but your legs are failing. It doesn't make sense."

"So what does any of this have to do with my heart?" The teen demanded with a frown.

"Because you're sick at heart." The demon spoke, getting a weird look from the teen. "Your love for your Sensei is what you'd call love sick, or sick at heart. So I assumed your heart would fail first, because it's the part of your body that holds love closest."

The pink-haired teen just stared at the demon a few feet away from him, as he sighed and looked at his legs.

"Well, you read me wrong." Shima spoke, as he set a hand on his leg. "I love Sensei with my heart ad soul, but my heart wouldn't be the first to go. I need my legs so I can catch up to Sensei and one-day stand beside him as an equal. Without my legs I wouldn't be able to get anywhere and I'd be left behind."

"Interesting." The Earth King muttered, as the words the teen had just spoken sunk in. "So your love for him is not focuses on your heart, but in your legs."

The exwire didn't bother answering, as he slowly sat up properly and attempted to stand. Amaimon silently watching him, as the pink-haired teen struggled onto his own two feet and used the desk as leverage. The teen letting out a sigh, as he looked at the stationary on the desk and decided to give up. He could easily write it later and still have the guy next door mail it off with his letter. Then he wouldn't miss out on writing his daily letter and his brothers would have something to talk about in his absence. Although he wasn't too keen on the walk to his bed either.

"By chance can you carry me over to the bed?" The exwire asked, as he nervously looked at the Earth King. "I don't want to fall halfway there."

"What's in it for me?" The Earth King questioned, as he stood up and looked at the teen.

"In it for you? I don't know."

"Tell me what I get and I'll consider it." The demon teased.

"Forget it." Shima frowned, as he let out a huff and started to make his way over to the bed. "I'll walk there by myself."

Silence stretched out between them, as the teen slowly made his way over to the bed. His legs weak and shaking in protest, till he finally made it over and sat down. The teen letting out a sigh of relief, as he looked at his legs and tried to ignore the sore and numbing sensation he felt. The Earth King silent as he watched him and leaned against the desk.

"When do I get to tell anyone about the virus?" The teen asked, as he let out a sigh.

"When I see it fit." Was the demon's reply, as he played with the lollypop in his mouth. "When the game get's more interesting I'll think about it."

"I hate to ask, but is everything a game with you?" The exwire demanded, as he glared at the demon. "Do you seriously see enjoyment in everyone else's misery?"

"Yes, I do." And before you ask, I specifically like to see humans in misery. There's less they can do for themselves in the kinds of situations I put them in."

"You are on sick bastard."

"I take pride in that."

"Whatever, just leave me alone so I can sleep." Shima scuffed, as he pulled the sheets back and laid with his back to the Earth King.

"You already slept."

"Your point?"

"You'll be bedridden soon, so why would you stay in bed instead of doing something?"

"I can't walk, moron."

"Who said anything about walking?"

"Just leave me alone." Shima muttered, as he buried his face into the pillow as sleep started to take over him.

"You yourself don't need legs. Just a willing person to be your guide."

* * *

11:47 pm

Amaimon was silent as he watched the young exwire fall prey to his dreams, before he casually left the way he came in. The Earth King landing softly on the grass, and looking back up toward his toy's dorm room, before he headed off toward the gate of True Cross Academy. The male taking the less populated route to his destination in order to avoid confrontation from unwanted humans, before he reached the gate and cautiously slipped out. The streets bustling with humans and stores lining the streets, as the Earth King shoved his hands in his pockets and ignored the stares he got.

To him, humans were annoying creatures in their own special ways. There were times they fell and times they succeeded, just as well as they ended up rotting in their own misery. For him it was interesting to watch them live their lives and destroy themselves, but was even more entertaining when he played games with them. In his games they became more frantic, scared, trying to hold into what they cared about in the beginning. Although there were times they lost everything, and very rare times they gained something in the end. None the less, each time he found them to be more interesting and his curiosity grew. How long would it take for one of them to break? To become insane? To lose the will to live? To become violent? Or turn into a quivering mess? It was only the more he played with them the more he wanted, till it became like a drug for him. Although, now it wasn't working at all and he was losing that drug.

"I swear I'm twenty-one!" A voice spoke in a cute irritates huff. "It says right there I am!"

With a bit of curiosity, Amaimon turned toward the noise. Only to find a young demon, his appearance in his early twenties, standing in front of a bar and trying desperately to get in. The male wearing a pair of brown capris, black flats, and a teal Japanese styled shirt. His eyes a bright blue and a frown on his face, as the tail under his shirt twitched in annoyance. His onyx black hair hanging in the right side of his face and caressing his cheeks.

"I've lived here for two years and I've come here everyday of the week. You think you'd remember me to say the least." The demon scolded them, before taking the card back from the human and stomping off.

A frown on his face, and his eye color flickering from blue to red, as he marched past Amaimon and came to a halt. The male pausing for a moment, before he turned and gave the demon a smile.

"Hello, Amaimon." He politely spoke, as he gave him a small bow. :I didn't see you there. Sorry you had to see my rash behavior."

"Silence stretched between them, as the demon stood up straight and waited for an answer. Only for the Earth King to stare at him and inwardly frown. This kid reminded him of his brother almost instantly. His sudden change of attitude between the two situations were drastic and seemed to catch him off guard.. One moment he was pissed and in an irritated mess, and the next he was acting kind and loyal jus like his older brother.

"Why are you trying to get in there?" The Earth King finally asked, as he pointed to the bar building.

"Oh, I was…" The kid's words trailed off, as his face flushed pink and his eyes turned the same color. "I was looking for someone to be my boyfriend. At least that's the term they use here in Assiah."

"What kind of boyfriend were you looking for?"

"Uh, I don't know." The male spoke, as he stumbled over his words. "Handsome, kind, loyal, maybe a bit romantic. Although all it sounds like is some knight in shining armor in a children's story. It's kind of ridiculous really."

The last of the demon's words seemed nervous and frantic, as his cheeks turned a deeper pink. His eyes following suit, as they turned a lovely pink rose color.

"Why don't you just show off your tail. Demon's flock at the sight of other demons." Amaimon asked amusingly, only for the boy to frown at him.

"You of all people should know a gentleman never flaunts his tail."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	7. Chapter 6

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 3 Continued, Sunday

12:13 pm

"Hey, Shima. How are you doing?" Bon asked, as the pink-haired teen looked at him from his gaze at the ceiling, and Bon closed the door behind him.

"I'm alright I guess." Shima shrugged, as he sat up. "My stomach still hates me, my fever decided to stick around, and my legs are a bit weak. Besides that, and the nap I had, I'm alright."

"I just wanted to make sure." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he walked over and pulled that chair from the desk over to sit by him. "I ran into Yukio this morning and he seemed really worried about you. He asked me to come check up on you."

"H-he did?" Shima stuttered, as his face turned pink and he got a nod from his best friend. "I though Sensei hated me."

"Are you kidding me?" Bon asked, as he frowned. "Kitten called me this morning pissed off and irritated that Yukio wouldn't shut up about you. My kitten hat to make your breakfast for you, so he could get Yukio to shut up and leave him alone."

Shima's face turned strawberry pink, as his best friend's words sunk in and he fiddled with the sheets covering his legs. The thought of his teacher bugging Rin to no end to make him breakfast alone made his face flush, but he fact Yukio talked about him at all made his heart race. He had thought Yukio still hated him for the whole first kiss thing and was covering it up with another mask of his, but this information alone made him the happiest teen in Japan. His teacher actually cared and possibly loved him, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Then again, another kiss from his teacher would be nice. A hug, a pat on the head, just the touch of his skin on his teacher's would satisfy him to no end. He just wanted to be close to his teacher, to sit beside him, to hear his voice, to hold his hand one more time. Any form of contact would work and he'd accept it all. His teacher was the only thing he could think about now that he was stuck in bed and sick, although it wasn't just when he was awake. Ever since he had kissed his teacher he had been having perverted dreams about his teacher. Some of them in which he bottomed and Yukio gave him so much pleasure he'd wake up with his body drenched in sweat, his vision hazy, and a raging hard on. In his dreams his teacher was demanding, in control, possessive, gentle, sexy; and plain out naughty sometimes it made his head spin. Just thinking about it now brought the dream he had during his nap back to life and stronger than ever:

_Shima let out a laugh, as one of the guys from his history class finished his pathetic attempt to get a girl to kiss him. The other guys sitting with him just rolling there eyes or trying to give the now coffee soaked teen a few tips, as the teen sighed and slumped onto the grass next to one of his classmates. Their tips last a few minutes, as the kid seemed to have given up entirely and shook his head._

_"You try, Shima." One of his classmates spoke up, as he got a few of the guys to give the lid a frown._

_"What do you mean by try?" A brunette asked, as he huffed. "Shima doesn't even have to try."_

_"Yeah, Shima's the ladies man dude."_

_"Relax guys." Shima quickly interrupted, as he stood up. "You just have to treat them the way they want to be treated. Go ahead and pick one."_

_The kid from before looked around for a few moments, before spotting a redhead with an armful of books and jabbed his thumb in the girl's direction._

_"Go see if you can get a kiss out of her."_

_"Way to easy. Pick another." An upperclassman frowned. "She's a pushover. Thinks everyone hates her."_

_"I'll give it a shot." The Exwire spoke, as he gave the group a wave and headed off toward the girl._

_The redhead walking slowly to keep the books in her arms from falling over, just as a group of girls rushed past and bumped into her. The girl letting out a surprised squeak and losing her balance. The poor teen falling back on her butt and the books scattering around her, as Shima let out a curse. The pink-haired ten ignoring the disappointed comments from the guys, as he jogged over to the girl._

_"You alright?" The pink-haired teen asked, as he finally got over the girl and kneeled beside her. "Are you hurt?"_

_"N-no." She spoke, till she looked at him and her face flushed as if she just realized who he was. "I-I'm fine. I j-just tripped."_

_"You didn't trip." Shima spoke, as he gave her a gentle smile. "A few girls ran past and one of them bumped into you."_

_"Oh." The girls nervously spoke, as she properly sat and looked away. "I didn't see them."_

_"You wear glasses, don't you?"_

_"N-no! Glasses are for geeks!" She spoke up, as she turned and gave him a somewhat unbelievable glare._

_"A girl tell you that?" Shima asked, as he looked away and started picking up the books she dropped. "Cause I thin girls with glasses are cute."_

_"W-well, I do have a pair." She mumbled, as the exwire looked at her. "But a few people said I looked terrible."_

_"Let me see."_

_"NO! No w-way!" She quickly freaked out, as her face flushed. "I couldn't possibly!"_

_"Amuse me." The older teen spoke, as he gave her a smile._

_With a hesitant look, she dug through her bag and pulled out a pink-gemmed eyeglasses case. The girl opening the case and puling them out, before she quickly turned away and put them on to turn back to him. The lenses cased in bubblegum pink frames that made her brown eyes pop out, as Shima chuckled and she gave him a worried look._

_"What? I-is it that bad?"_

_"No. You just look so beautiful I can't help but laugh at the girls who teased you." Shima spoke, as her face flushed and he dug through his pockets. "Although it doesn't help that you hide your face with your bangs."_

_Before she could give him an answer the teen pulled a pink hairclip out of his pocket and pulled her bangs to the side. The girl squeaking, as he got closer to her and he clipped her bangs back._

_"There. Now you're breathtaking." The exwire spoke with a smile, as he picked up the stacks of books and handed them to her. "No guy will be able to resist you and all the girls will be jealous."_

_"Th-thank you." She stuttered, as they both stood up and she took the books. "No one as ever said such nice things to me before."_

_Well, it was my pleasur-"_

_Before he finished his sentence she gave him a quick kiss and ran off with the books in her arms. The guys behind him whistling, as Shima smiled at the girl till she disappeared around the corner. The Exwire casually turning back to go hang out with the guys, only to run face first into his teacher's chest. The pink-haired teen quickly backing up and blushing, as Yukio frowned at him and grabbed the exwire's arm._

_"S-Sensei-" The older stuttered, before he was pulled into a passionate kiss and the guys threw out a few more whistles behind his teacher._

_"I thought I told you that are mine." Yukio finally spoke, after the kiss had been broken._

_"E-excuse me?"_

_"She kissed you." Yukio spoke, a displeased look on his face. "No one should be able to touch you."_

_"Sensei, I have no idea. What you're talking about." The exwire spoke, as he looked at his teacher in confusion._

_Within seconds his teacher's eyebrows furrowed together and the older was yanked toward the closest door. The pink-haired teen letting out a gasp for the sudden jolt, before his teacher pulled out a key and used it on the door. Only to pull it open and pull Shima inside, before it slammed shut behind them. The older finding himself against the same door and his teacher giving him an unhappy look, before Yukio leaned against him and buried his face into the exwire's neck._

_"Sensei?"_

_"You know, I love you." The teen in front of him softly spoke, nearly making his heart stop. "So why did you let her kiss you?"_

_"It was an accident, Sensei." The pink-haired teen softly spoke, as he cautiously wrapped an arm around his teacher's waist and stroked his teacher's hair. "She caught me off guard, Sensei."_

_In an instant his teacher's lips were against his own and he was pressed up against the door. His teacher wrapping and arm around his waist and a hand tangled into his dyed hair, as the exwire looked at him in surprise. The kiss passionate and demanding, as his teacher's mouth hungrily devoured his and a wet tongue dove past his lips. Shima melting into his teacher's touch, as he groaned and accepted the wet muscle probing inside of his mouth. The act so demanding and gentle, yet he could feel his teacher's possessiveness creeping into the kiss. Almost as if no one was able to lay a finger on him, over even look at him. As if he belonged to the exorcist and no one could have him. The feeling almost like an animal instinct, yet so much darker…_

"Shima!"

In an instant the teen jumped and was hot back to reality. The teen finding himself back in his dorm room with a confused, pissed, and slightly worried Bon who was holding his phone in one hand and a container of food in the other.

"What's with you?" The brunette n' blonde demanded, as he frowned at him. "You've been spaced out for the past ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! Jeeze, Bon, I'm so sorry!" Shima quickly spoke, as he gave his best friend an apologetic look and bit his lip. "I really don't know what's wrong with me, anymore."

Well, pull yourself together." Bon spoke, as he gave the older teen the container of rice and stood up. "I've got to get going, or Kitten will chew my head off. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just eat and take a shower." The exwire spoke, as h rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the container of food. "I'll call if I need anything."

His best friend gave him a nod, as he gave him a quick wave and left. The door closing with a small click, before the teen was utterly alone.

* * *

"God dammit, just break already." Shima cursed, as he glared down at the chopsticks between his fingers.

The two pieces of wood still stuck together, and not cracked in anyway, as the teen gave up and threw them on the sheets. Not long after Bon left, the exwire had finally got the motivation to write his brother's letter and gave it the kid next door to mail with his. By then it was a quarter till one and he decided it would be best if he ate, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't' break the stupid things apart. Now here h was sitting in bed with unbroken chopsticks and an empty stomach. Just utterly perfect.

After a few moments of glaring at the wooden chopsticks laying on the bed, the teen gave up and pulled the sheets off his legs. The teen decided if he couldn't eat, then the next best thing was to at least take a shower. He couldn't even remember the last time he had one and he hoped I would loosen up the muscles in his legs. They were still weak and seemed to be getting weaker as the day went on, so the teen knew if he didn't get a shower now he wouldn't be getting one for awhile. None the less, the teen still dragged himself out of bed and got up. His legs shaking in protest as h grabbed some clothes for himself and walked into the bathroom. The teen wasting no time to strip himself and get into the shower to turn on the hot water. A sigh of relief coming from the exwire, as the hot water loosened his muscles and cascaded down his back. The teen absent-mindedly grabbing the strawberry scented shampoo and squirted some onto his palm. The pink-haired teen rubbing his hands together, before threading the, into his hair and massaging his scalp. Only for a thin layer of bubbles to slowly form on the top of the teen's head, as a small smile spread across his face and he tilted his head back. The bubbles and suds falling free from the pink locks and disappearing down the drain, as Shima let out a relaxed sigh and ignored the slight shaking in his legs. Only for a tremendous amount of pain to run up the exwire's legs, before they buckled. The teen able to grab onto something to keep him upright, or gasp out in pain, before everything went black.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	8. Chapter 7

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 3 Continued, Sunday

1:20 pm

Yukio let out an exhausted sigh, as he walked up the stairs to the third floor of the boy's dormitories and ran a hand through his hair. The teen had just finished his mission ten minutes ago and was unhappy to say the least. When he had received the details for his mission to assist and tend to a squad of exorcists in America, he thought he'd be tending to their wounds. Instead he got stuck with a squad of exorcists, led by a female redhead with a multi-personality disorder, and four guys who could barely hold a sword, let alone a gun. So in the end he and the red head did all the work, which left Yukio pissed none the less. He had arrived to heal, not to take over the mission.

If it couldn't get any worse, he brought the matter up with the headmaster of True Cross Academy. Who was paying a lot way more attention to the mystery male secretary he had gained overnight and not him. Instead all he got was no answer and a small wad of cash the guy had thrown at him to shut him up. Now here he was pissed off beyond belief, with no answers, and a wad of cash; heading over to see how Shima was doing.

Even though his mission had gone wrong and he had the urge to shoot someone in the head, he was extremely worried about the teen. Shima seemed to be getting weaker every time he saw him and that worried the exorcist. The teen had barely been able to break apart chopsticks earlier and that made Yukio nervous. Now that he thought about it, Shima looked a lot worse then when he first realized the teen was sick. His once smooth sun kissed skin was now pale and dull. His chocolate brown eyes now a soft and dull honey color, while his legs and arms shook from the strain of keeping him up when they had been strong and lean. Whatever Shima had wasn't good to say the least and it was slowly picking him apart from the inside out. The exwire looked horrible and he was going to do everything to make him feel better. Good thing he ran into Bon and got Shima's spare key.

Nonetheless, when the exorcist got to the third floor and reached Shima's door, he knocked to be polite and called the teen's name. When he got nothing, he stared at the door and knocked in worry. Silence stretched out, as the exorcist laid his ear against the door and listened. Only the soft patter of the shower running coming to his ears, as he let out a sigh of relief and unlocked the door. The exorcist glad the teen was finally out of bed and doing something other than sleeping, which was cute for the only fact that the exwire softly snored in his sleep. Nonetheless, Yukio closed the door behind him and locked it. Just before he pulled off his exorcist jacket and set it on the chair as he looked toward the bathroom door. The teen straining his ears a bit to listen, before he frowned and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Shima, it's Yukio. I came back from my mission to check on you." Yukio called out, as he got nothing and his chest tightened.

Shima always gave him an answer to everything he aid, and added a Sensei at the end, but complete silence was definitely something he never got.

"Shima?" Silence. "Shima, are you alright?"

Even more silence stretched out, as Yukio got fed up and pulled the door open. Only to get hit by a burst of hot air, all thanks to the hot water from the shower, as Yukio pulled off his now fogged glasses and attempted to clean them. The teen stopping mid-action, as he noticed something hanging over the edge of the tub and quickly wiped his glasses to replaced them. The lenses over his eyes helping him see a hand hanging over the edge of the tub and unmoving, as Yukio's heart stopped.

The exorcist rushing over to the shower and pulling the curtain back to reveal an unconscious and bleeding Shima laying on the bottom of the tub. The Exwire's hair clinging to his forehead and neck, a look of pain on his unconscious face as Yukio quickly shut off the lukewarm water and leaned over to carefully shake the teen.

"Shima! Shima, can you hear me?" Yukio spoke in worry, as his heart thundered in his chest.

When he got nothing the exorcist grabbed a towel that he guessed Shima left out, and draped it over his shoulder. The younger teen quickly rolling up his sleeves, before he leaned over the edge of the tub and carefully lifted up the teen's lower half. The exorcist being as slow and careful as he could be, as he reached out his other arm and lifted his student out of the tub and wrapped him in the towel.

The first thing the teen noticed was that he was still breathing and let out a sig of relief, before he noticed the deep gash on Shima's right temple and the watered down blood that was rolling down the side of his face. Only for the brunette to realize Shima must've hit his head and collapsed, which sounded much a little better than drowning in a shower.

Nonetheless, the teen gently set his student on the floor before walking back into the bedroom and grabbing his coat. The exorcist returning moments later, as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a first aid kit. The younger gently lifting the teen back into his arms, before sitting against the wall of the tub and quickly set to work on the gash of Shima's right temple. It only taking a few minutes before the deep gash was stitched up and the blood was washed away. Only then did he finally come to the realization his student was half naked and needed some clothes before he got cold, did he feel the older teen in his arms stir and let out a groan.

"Shima? Shima, can you hear me?" Yukio quickly spoke, as he set a hand on the teen's cheek and strained for a response.

"…sei…" Was all that was audible, as he saw the teen's lips move slowly.

"I'm right here, Shima. Everything is going to be alright. You hit your head."

The exorcist's words seemed to have no effect, as the teen tried to move away from him and only his upper half moved before he let out a groan.

"Take it easy, Shima. You probably have a concussion." Yukio softly informed him, as he held the teen closer and stroked his soaked hair in comfort. "Take a minute or two and collect yourself, before I carry you back to the bedroom."

"…feel…legs." Came a barely audible mumble, as he noticed tears rolling down the teen's cheeks.

"Shima, what's wrong?" The exorcist quickly asked, as he tilted the teen's head back up and looked into the teen's hazy honey eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Before the exorcist could prepare himself for the answer, the exwire forced it out as a sob wracked his body.

"I can't feel my legs."

* * *

1:30 pm

By the time Shima started coming two he felt like someone had thrown him in front of a car. His head hurt and he felt a dull pounding in his ears, as he tried to get a grasp on what happened and failed, tile he couldn't feel water hitting him. The exwire swearing he had been in the shower, before he blacked out as he tried to pull himself into full consciousness. The task a bit harder than it should've been, as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed an exorcist jacket in a crumpled heap on the floor. A pair of arms holding him gently and close to the person next to him, as he struggled to turn his head up and see who it was.

"Shima?" The voice of his teacher spoke, as the exwire felt his cheeks darken. "Shima, can you hear me?"

The exwire felt a hand touch his cheek and tried to speak his teacher's name. Only for a barely audible version of his teacher's name to pass his lips.

"I'm right here, Shima. Everything is going to be alright. You hit your head." His teacher informed him, as he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten in worry.

The pink-haired teen feeling his chest tighten, by the sole fact that his teacher was worried about him, and tried to sit up. Only to feel a wave of nausea wash over him, causing him to groan and waver in his teacher's grip. Yukio saying something he didn't hear and pulling him closer to the exorcist, as the younger's elbow brushed against his covered thigh and the older froze. One question popping into his head, as his teacher stroked his soaked hair and his words didn't reach him.

_Why couldn't he feel his teacher's elbow brush against his thigh?_

In the silence, after the though, the teen tried to move his legs. Only to find that they didn't move an inch when instructed, and seemed to lay motionless in front of him. Panic building up in the teen, as he continued his attempts and felt tears sting his eyes as the realization hit him. The weightless and non-existent feeling in his legs only made him come to the conclusion that he had lost him legs, and without the feeling in his legs he felt hallow. Instead there was just a big gapping hole where the purpose once was. The sole purpose of standing by his teacher. To one day catch up to him and be able to stand beside him. Without his legs he was nothing, his dream was nothing, and the love he had for his teacher would end up being nothing for the younger. He needed his legs, and he couldn't live without them.

"…feel…legs…" Was all that was audible out of his sentences, as the tears in his eyes spilled over and Yukio panicked above him.

The exorcist tilting his head up to look him in the eyes, as he didn't bother to hide the tears rolling own his face. He was useless now. He was utterly useless and his teacher didn't have a single reason to be here with him anymore. He didn't deserve his teacher's presence, and he didn't deserve the look of worry in those aquamarine eyes. He was nothing and he deserved just that.

"Shima, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The exorcist above him asked, as the hand on his chin moved to caress his cheek.

The tears that stained his face wiping away, as the warm hand against his cheek swept over them and erased them from their previous existence. The gesture kind and gentle, with a hint of pure care in that made him give into his teacher. He himself knew he couldn't lie to the one he loved, and Yukio didn't seem to know at all.

"I can't fee my legs." Shima forced out, as the last of his self-control snapped and a sob racket his body.

A wave of tears and scattered thoughts crashing over him, as Yukio stared down at him in pure shock and the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"What did you just say?" The younger teen asked, as if he was trying to find out if what was said was true or not.

"I c-can't f-feel my l-legs." The sobbing teen forced out a second time, as he buried his face into the shoulder of his teacher's shirt and his upper body shook. "Th-they're g-gone. I c-can't f-feel th-them."

"Shima, look at me." Yukio spoke in panic, as he titled the teen's head up toward him and looked at him in pure worry. "Does your back hurt? Any place along your spine?"

The older almost gave his teacher a weird look, but held it back as he focused and didn't notice any pain in his back.

"No." The teen forced out, as he closed his eyes, as shook his head furiously. "My back is fine, Sensei. My wh-whole upper body is fine. I just can't feel m-my l-legs."

By the time he finished, fresh tears welled up in his eyes and Yukio looked own at him in genuine confusion and worry. The younger teen not saying a word, as he held the teen close and stroked his hair. Only for the hand to leave his head and rest on his hip, something he could actually feel.

"I know you're upset about this, but we need to figure out the extent of the damage." Yukio spoke softly, as he keep the teen close and spoke in his ear. "I'm going to have to touch your legs and see what you can feel, so don't take my touch as something else. Just need to know what you can feel."

Without a word his teacher parted the towel covering his stomach and waist, and the exwire's face flushed a furious crimson.

"S-Sensei, c-can I at least get dressed? I'm n-not comfortable with th-this." Shima forced out between his sobs and the embarrassment of being fully naked in front of his teacher.

"You can relax, Shima. I'm a doctor, remember." Yukio spoke softly, as he looked at him gently. "I just want to see the damage. You're body doesn't matter at the moment. So relax and let's see how bad it is."

With a bit of hesitation, the exwire nodded and his teacher returned it. The exorcist returning back to the task at hand, as his hand gripped his hip and the exwire winced a little.

"Forgive me if it hurts a bit. I need to know if you feel it." His teacher apologized, as he continued the same gesture and continued to move down.

The feeling of his teacher's grip continuing on down, till the younger reached the joint where his leg connected to his hip and the feeling was non-existent. His teacher noticing the change in the teen's expression, as he looked down at him and gripped the same spot again.

"Can you feel that?"

"No." the exwire forced out, as he looked up at his teacher and tried to hold back the tears. "I c-can't feel it."

His teacher nodded, as he moved to his other and squeezed the same spot. Only for the teen to feel nothing.

"Can you feel that?"

All the teen could was shake his head and let the tears roll down his face, as Yukio gave him a reassuring look and wrapped his arms around the teen. The exorcist holding him close and rubbing his back in comfort, as he laid his cheek against the exwire's head.

"It'll be alright, Shima. You don't have to cry." He spoke softly.

"Y-yes I do. Th-they're gone." The teen sobbed, as he buried his face into his teacher's shoulder. "I c-can't move th-them. Th-they're useless. H-how am I g-going to go to s-school?" I can't walk and I-I'll never will a-again. I-I'll never b-be able to be an e –exorcist. I'll n-never be able to s-stand by S-Sensei. I'm useless."

"That's not true." His teacher spoke, as the older teen looked up at him. "You'll get your legs back."

"No, I-I w-won't. Th-they're g-gone. I'm use-"

Before he knew it his teacher's lips were against his own and his words disappeared with the rest of his reason. The tears fading from his eyes and his eyes closing, before the kiss ended. Only for the exwire to open his eyes and see a reassuring look on his teacher's face, a smile across his lips as he caressed the older's cheek.

"Everything is going to be alright, Shima." He spoke softly, as he held him tightly and covered the older up with the towel. "We're going to figure this out and get your legs back. We'll get you walking again. So you don't have to cry. I'm here to take care of you and I'll do everything I can to do just that."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	9. Chapter 8

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 4, Monday

6:52 am

"Shima, wake up." A voice called out, as the teen let out a groan and tried to turn over in bed.

Only for his legs to not respond and stay the way they were. The response making the exwire open his eyes and bolt upright, as a surprised gasp came from beside him and he looked down at his legs. A feeling of panic racking his brain, as he set a hand on one of his legs under the sheets and found he couldn't feel it. Just before a hand reached out and gently laid on top of his, surprising the teen as he whipped his head to the left to find his teacher kneeling next to the bed. A soft reassuring smile on his face, as his grip tightened on the older's hand and the memory of last night came back to him. Fresh tears welling up in his eyes, as he stared down at his useless legs and Yukio followed his gaze.

"Everything is going to be alright, Shima." Yukio spoke softly beside him, as he whipped away a tear from the corner of his eye. "I told you I'm here to take care of you. You don't have to be scared. We'll tackle this together."

A hand gently caressed the exwire's cheek, as he turned and looked at his teacher. A sincere and gentle look in his eyes, as he gave him a gentle smile and he noticed he was dressed for school.

"What am I going to do, when you leave?" Shima asked, as he looked back down at the sheets and noticed he was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"You're coming to school with me." His teacher spoke, as he stood up and let go of the older's hand to walk over to the closet.

"I can't walk through. How am I getting to school?" The exwire challenged, as Yukio chuckled and pulled out clothes the aria in training usually wore.

"I'm going to carry you." He spoke, walking back over and setting the clothes on the bed.

"Carry me?"

"Yes, I'm going to carry you." His teacher repeated, as he gently took the older teens hand and smiled. "I bet you want to get out of here and get fresh air."

"I'd like to." Shima mumbled, as she looked at his teacher. "But I don't want to be a burden to Sensei. Sensei should worry more about school, not me. I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it, Shima." Yukio spoke, as he gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. "I promised I'd take care you and I will. You're not a burden and you've never been. So stop talking like that and let's get you dressed."

"Wait, how do I get dressed if my legs don't work?"

"I figured that one out last night, after you fell asleep in my arms." His teacher replied, as he grabbed the pair of jeans he had grabbed for the exwire. "You didn't dress yourself."

A harsh blush spread over the teen's face, as he looked away and his teacher pulled the sheets off his legs.

"Alright, just follow my instructions and this should go a lot smoother than last night." Yukio spoke, as the exwire nodded and let his teacher lift up his legs and turn him to the edge of the bed. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on."''

Shima gave his teacher a nod, as he wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck and held onto the back of his jacket. His teacher giving him a reassuring smile, before he gently wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him up. The exwire slightly panicking, as his grip tightened on his teacher's jacket and the younger managed to take off his sweatpants with one hand and set him down. The teen letting go of his teacher to let him slip the skinny jeans over his legs, before he had to wrap his arms back around his teacher's neck again. The younger repeating the same process as before, as he lifted the teen up enough to pull his pants up over his ass and set him back down.

"There, that was easy." Yukio spoke, as he gave the older a smile. "Go ahead and finish getting dressed. You can take a shower tonight."

"How are you going to manage that?" The exwire asked, as he pulled off his tank top and grabbed the green t-shirt his teacher had picked out and pulled the white button up shirt over it.

"I've got an idea, but that isn't till later." His teacher spoke, as he sent a text and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Now, lets get the both of us to school."

Without a word his teacher offered him a piggyback ride the exwire didn't turn down, as the teen grabbed onto his teacher's shoulders and Yukio gripped his useless legs. The younger teen standing up and supporting his weight easily, as he walked to the door and let the older unlock it and lock it behind them; before they headed off down the hall. The exwire letting out a silent sigh, as he leaned against his teacher's shoulder and let his arms drape over his teacher's shoulders and brush against his clothed chest.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Yukio chuckled, as Shima blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't going to fall asleep, Sensei." Shima spoke, as he frowned and his teacher reached the second floor. "I just wanted to be a bit more comfortable is all."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure." Yukio spoke, as he gave him a soft smile and Shima lifted his head up to look at his teacher.

"Sensei, is it me or have you been smiling more? You didn't use to smile so much."

A soft blush spread across the exorcist's cheeks, as he looked ahead to avoid the teen's gaze. The two finally making it out of the boys dormitories building and heading in the direction of the school.

'Yes, I have." His teacher muttered, as Shima watched the blush darken across his face. "Although, I've only been smiling around you more."

"Why me?"

"You said you wanted me to smile more." Was his teacher's simple answer. "I though if I tried to smile more it'd make you happy."

The exwire silently blinked at the comment, as a smile spread across his face and buried his face into his teacher's neck. The action making the teen carrying him jump in surprise and look back at him, as Shima felt his heart swell. His teacher was trying to make him happy and that made the exwire feel both embarrassed and happy. Just the thought of his teacher trying to show his emotion in front of him meant a lot and he hoped his teacher would never shut himself off from him.

"Shima, dude, is that you?" A voice asked, as his teacher stopped walking and the exwire lifted his head up.

The older teen realizing they were already in the courtyard, till he noticed his buddies from his history class.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shima asked, as he placed his hands back on his teacher's shoulders and looked at them.

"We should be asking you the same thing." The upperclassman spoke, as Shima raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when did you score the dork?" One of the brunette's asked, as Shima froze.

"You getting him to do your homework?" Asked another. "Cause I could use the assistance."

"N-no. It's nothing like that." Shima spoke, not aware of the tightening grip on his useless legs. "I had an accident and I can't walk. He offered to carry me."

"No way, you let him fuck you? I didn't know you swung that way." The short blonde chuckled. "It looks like you're more than a ladies man, Shima-kun."

"No, he didn't-" Shima started.

"Can we try him out?"

"Yeah, dude. Give us a hook up."

"We didn't have sex." Shima spoke up, as he glared at them and tried to keep himself calm. "God, guys, could you be any more of an ass? I actually had an accident."

"Let me guess, he pushed you down the stairs by accident and is making up for it." The upperclassman spoke.

"No."

"Did he-"

"For the love of God, I lost the feeling in my legs!" Shima yelled, as they looked at him in surprise. "I fell in the fucking shower and hit my head, which made me black out! By the time I wake up Sensei was there helping me! I can't even move my fucking legs, let alone feel them! So could you drop it!"

"Dude, we're so-"

"And next time I'm a person you don't know, try to be have yourselves!" Shima interrupted, as he continued to yell at them. "I have more friends than just you guys! If it wasn't for Sensei I wouldn't be in school today, so just shut up and leave it alone!"

There was a slight pause, as the teen tried to regain his breath and ignored the looks of shock from his friends. Yukio's head not turned toward him and his hands struggling his useless legs, as Shima caught his breath and threw in the rest of his thoughts.

"I should just disown you guys as friends for calling Sensei by such horrible things." Shima spoke, as Yukio flinched in front of him. "You know nothing about him and yet you say such terrible things. This is why you guys can't score a girl. You guys are total assholes! You don't know the first thing about Sensei! So next time you want to say something negative shut your mouth and shove the comment down your throat, cause I don't want to hear it!"

"Dude, we're sorry." One of the brunette's cautiously spoke, as he lifted up his hands. " We didn't mean to offend. We thought he was just some random kid."

"Yeah, we didn't mean it."

"You guys are pathetic." Shima growled, as they looked away and avoided his gaze. "I can't stand the sight of you guys. It's sick."

All of them turned and stared at him in shock, as Yukio looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't want to ever talk to you guys, again. Got it? Don't even look at me." Shima ordered. "Anyone who speaks about Sensei like that is no friend of mine."

Silence blew past them, as everyone stared at him in shock and tried to get a grip on the teen's words. Even if he lost his other friends the exwire know he still he still had Bon and Miwa. They were way better friends than those assholes and no one made fun of his teacher. He loved Yukio dearly and the last thing he wanted to see was someone hurting him, and these guys had crossed that line. He'd never forgive them for their words, and they needed to know that.

"Dude, we were kidding." One of them spoke, as they attempted to save themselves till the upperclassman stepped in.

"I'd watch it squirt." He threatened, as he glared at him and jabbed a finger at him. "You may be a ladies man in this school, with a big popularity level, but that doesn't mean you can push us around."

"I just did."

Before he could register it both him and his teacher hit the ground, thanks to the upperclassman shoving them. The exwire letting out a yelp of pain, as his head hit the ground and he managed to cushion his teacher's landing. Just before the upperclassman walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair. The guy dragging him out from under his teacher and shoving him aside, as the teen let out a whimper of pain and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Only for the guy to grab one of his legs and make the pink-haired teen freeze, as Yukio was starting to recover from the fall.

"Wh-what were you doing?" Shima asked, as he tried to drag himself back.

"Seeing what you can feel." Was the older's response, as he harshly twisted his ankle and the teen panicked and tried to back away from the upperclassman. His hands trying to grip at the ground and drag him backwards, as he was dragged forward and the guy tried to bend his leg the wrong way.

"Stop, please!" Shima begged, as he desperately tried to get his legs to move. "Just stop! I didn't mean it!"

"Too late, pinky. It already came out of your mouth." The upperclassman spat, as he grabbed his thigh and tried to twist his leg to the left.

"Dude, you're going too far." The brunette spoke, as he tried to stay out of it.

"Yeah, just leave him alone."

"Shut up and let me take care of this!"

A click resounded through the air, as they all froze and the exwire felt a tear roll down his cheek. The pink-haired teen turning his head to see his teacher now sitting up and his exorcist gun pointed at the upperclassman holding the exwire's leg. The sight of the gun scaring off the students that had started to gather, as they rushed off to class and others headed the other way.

"If you don't want a bullet through your head, I suggest you let go of Shima's leg and get up; slowly." Yukio ordered, as he stood up and glared down the upperclassman. "You've taken this too far and I'm not risking Shima's safety. Stand up. Now."

"You aren't going to shot me." The guy mocked, as he twisted the exwire's leg the wrong way and his leg bone grinded against his hipbone.

Shima letting out a cry in pain, as he tried to drag himself backward and a gunshot went off.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	10. Chapter 9

Sick At Heart Continued…

Continuation of Day 4, Monday

7:15 am

Dead silence followed after the gunshot, as everyone froze and his teacher didn't budge an inch. The bullet having grazed the bridge of the upperclassman's nose and was now laying on the grass five feet from them. A burn like mark on the skin the bullet grazed, as a little blood seeped out and started rolling down his face. The upperclassman nearly frozen in place, as he turned to the exorcist and stared at him in shock.

"You can't-"

"I can." Yukio cut in as he kept his aim on the guy, as he pulled out a paper shoved in his pocket and held it up. "As of last night I am to care for Shima and protect him in anyway, till he regains the feeling in his legs back and is well again. The Headmaster signed it last night."

With that his teacher threw the paper in front of the upperclassmen. The document flopping open to reveal the signature and official stamp.

"Now, let go of Shima's leg and stand up." Yukio ordered, as he put both hands back on the gun. "You are currently endangering his health."

In an instant the guy let go of the exwire's leg and stood up. His hands up in the air and his hands shaking, as he stepped away for the pink-haired teen and stayed silent. His teacher not taking his eyes off the guy, as he lowered his gun and rushed over to the exwire's side. The exorcist helping the older teen into the sitting position, as he winced at the pain between the joints and Yukio glanced at the upperclassman.

"The Headmaster will be hearing about this and you will be punished for this." His teacher threatened, before they all ran off and he turned his attention back to Shima. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Just a little." Shima admitted, as he looked up at his teacher rubbed where it hurt to ease the pain. "I can manage."

"I've got pain meds." His teacher spoke, as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a bottle, handing it to the teen. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure, Sensei." The exwire spoke, as he took two pills from the bottle and handed it back to the younger. "Sensei worries too much."

"It's my job to worry. I'm supposed to be taking care if you."

"Speaking of that, did you really ask the Headmaster for permission to protect me?"

With a bit of hesitation, his teacher nodded and put his gun and the document away and out of sight. Only for his teacher to gently cup his face and give him a worried look, as he stared into his eyes.

"I thought it was better to be cautious, then stupid." Yukio spoke, as he gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "You've been getting weaker lately and then you lost your legs. I knew you wouldn't be able to defend yourself, so I went to the Headmaster for his permission. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

A smile stretched across the older's face, as he grabbed his teacher's tie and pulled him closer. Their lips smashing together, as the exorcist gave him a surprised look and Shima wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck. The kiss only lasting moments, before the exwire pulled away and admire the blush across his teacher's face.

"Then I guess I'm so lucky Sensei is my bodyguard." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he gave him a big smile. "I'll be safe with Sensei."

"Yeah." Yukio muttered, as he pulled the teen close and held him tightly. "I'll make sure no one will touch you."

"Then we should get going, before I'm late." Shima spoke, as his teacher froze.

"Right, sorry." The brunette quickly spoke, as he let go of the ten and carefully lifted him into his arms. "We can't have you being late."

* * *

7:28 am

"Sorry we're late, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, as he walked over to his fuming older brother. "We ran into trouble."

"You better be sorry!" Rin spoke in frustration, as he turned and glared at him. "I didn't get to walk with Bon to his class! Do you know how- What happened to Shima?"

Yukio bit his lip, as Shima's hold on his shoulder's tightened and looked back at the teen/ A look of cautiousness and nervousness in his gaze, as he looked at the exorcist and gave him a small nod of approval. The younger giving the exwire a small nod in return, as he turned back to his brother and Rin raise an eyebrow in question; Shima's bag sitting on the floor beside him.

"Shima's legs stopped working." Yukio spoke, only to get a look of shock from his older brother. "He can't feel them."

"Are you kidding me?" Rin question, just as the look of shock on his face faded. "Are you sure he's not faking it?"

"Why would I fake it?" Shima suddenly yelled, as the two jumped and looked at him to see tears in his eyes. "I have no reason to fake something like this. You have no idea how badly I'd rather not have my voice, then lose my legs."

"Shima."

"Alright." Rin sighed, as he stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The demon looking at the pink-haired teen, as Yukio glanced between the two of them and Rin smiled. His older brother heading on down the hall and absent-mindedly waving back at them. The teen not bothering to look back at them, as he spoke aloud.

"If you have something you love and cherish, you hold it close, even if it hurts to think of letting go."

Without another word, the older twin disappeared around the corner and Yukio stared at the spot his brother had just occupied. His mind trying to comprehend what his brother had said, but found he couldn't pick it apart like he usually could. For once his brother had said something he couldn't understand and he knew it was important. He just didn't know what it meant. Had that comment even been directed toward him?

"Hey, Shima. Do you-" The exorcist had started to ask, till he turned his head and saw tears welled up in the teen's eyes. "Shima? Shima, what's wrong?"

The exwire didn't utter a word, as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Tears rolling down his face, as he leaned into the exorcist's back and buried his face into the younger's neck. His arms wrapping around the brunette's neck, as the older's fingers clung to his white dress shirt and a soft sob came from the pink-haired teen. A soft mumble of words coming from the older, between his sobs, as Yukio reluctantly grabbed Shima's bag and walked down the hall; when he couldn't make out the teen's words. The younger unsure if he should stop and comfort the teen or keep walking, but his legs kept moving forward. After all, he didn't know why the teen had suddenly burst into tears. He could only assume it had something to do with Rin's words. Some kind of hidden meaning in them, that Yukio couldn't grasp and that only Shima could.

At times like this he'd get pissed and demand to know the answer, when he found he couldn't find it himself, but this was a situation where he couldn't do that. The matter seemed personal and pushing on the subject would get worse. Shima was already in tears and sobbing into his neck, so it was best not to make it worse. He promised he'd protect the older teen from now on, and that meant emotional stress as well. All he could do now was comfort the teen and hope for the best. After all, he hated to see the teen reduced to tears. It tore him apart.

"D-do you want to skip your first class?" Yukio reluctantly spoke over the teen's sobbing, as he shifted a bit to keep his grip on Shima's backpack. "We'd make a big scene if you came in crying. You're already late."

All the teen got was a heavy sob from the exwire, as his fingers tightened around the white fabric in his grip. The exorcist not saying a word, as he turned in to opposite direction of the older teen's first class and headed down the hall. It not taking ling, before Yukio pushed the door in his path open and they found themselves in the courtyard. Shima's sobbing still echoing in the younger teen's ears, as he walked down the steps and walked over to the huge fountain. The exorcist carefully kneeling down enough to set Shima on the ledge, before he set the teen's bag on the ground and went to get up. His body jerking back as he looked down at the exwire's fingers still dug into his shirt and sat down in the grass. The younger sitting in between the older's useless legs, and his head against the other's stomach, as he looked up at his student. Yukio finding himself looking up into a pair of pained and saddened honey eyes, filled with tears. The exorcist finding himself unable to look away from pained eyes, as the teen above him returned his gaze and bit back a sob.

The two of them unable to tear their eyes away from each other, as silence stretched out between them. A single tear falling onto the younger's, before the exorcist moved. The brunette carefully lifting his arm up and gently wiping the tear rolling down the other's cheek, as the pink-haired teen jumped a little at the sudden contact and grabbed the younger's hand. Not a single word passing between them, as the exwire's grip on his hand tightened and his eyes squeezed shut. His sobs getting louder, as Yukio bit his lip and fought back the urge to get up and hug his student.

"Shima, tell me what's wrong." Yukio spoke calmly, as his student's grip on his hand tightened even more. "I can help you."

All he got was a violent shake of the head, as he looked at the teen in worry and bit his lip.

"Shima-"

"I-I c-can't." The teen sobbed out, as Yukio looked up at him in confusion.

"You can't what?"

"I c-can't l-let go." Shima sobbed out, as the exorcist stared up at the teen with a dumbfounded expression.

"You can't let go?" Yukio repeated, as he looked at the teen and then the fingers dug into his shirt. "Shima, I don't quite understand what you're talking about; but I can hel-"

Yukio's words were cut off, as he was suddenly yanked toward the exwire and was pressed into his stomach. Shima's arms wrapped tightly around him, and his fingers dug into his shirt, as the older's sobbing got louder. The exorcist unsure of what to do, as he stared up at his student and those pained honey eyes bore into his.

"Shima…I…"

"I c-can't l-let go." Shima sobbed, as he eye never left the younger's. "R-Rin-chan was right. I d-don't w-want to l-let go."

"Shima, I don't understand." Yukio finally spoke, as he tired to sit up and found the older wouldn't let him. "I don't understand what Nii-san said to you."

Shima just smiled down at him, as he leaned forward and buried his face into the exorcist's hair. His grip on the younger not even wavering in the slightest, as he tried to calm his sobs.

"R-Rin-chan said if I h-hold w-what I love c-close to me, it h-hurt to th-think of letting go." Shima tried to say between sobs, as Yukio tried to put everything together.

"I still don't get it." The exorcist spoke, as the smile on the older's face slowly faded.

"I a-always th-thought Sensei was smarter th-than everyone I knew." Shima softly spoke, as the brunette looked away from the pink-haired teen to avoid the look of disappointment in his gaze. "S-Sensei should I know."

"I don't. I'm not as smart as you think, Shima."

"Th-that's a lie." Came out of the older's mouth, as Yukio looked up at the older in surprise. "S-Sensei just has to th-think harder."

"I can't."

The older didn't say a word, as he sat up and looked ahead of him. His grip loosening up enough to give the younger space to sit up properly and follow his gaze. Nothing but green grass and blue sky ahead of them, as Yukio frowned and looked at the older in question. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, and a smile on his face, as he softly spoke.

"Sensei will find the answer, and when you do, I'll be waiting."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	11. Chapter 10

Sick At Heart Continued…

Continuation of Day 4, Monday

9:52 pm

"Shima, are you ready?" Yukio called out, as he walked out of his student's bathroom in a pair of black swim trunks and a white shirt. "The water for the shower is warm."

"Can't you just put me in the shower and leave me there?" The pink-haired teen nervously asked, as he played with the bottom of his pink Hawaiian flower printed swim trunks he had managed to get on by himself. "Then you don't have to sit in there with me."

"I have to be there in case you need help, Shima." Yukio spoke with a sigh, as he walked over and sat down beside the older. "It's going to be a lot harder now that you can't use your legs. I'm just here to help if you need it."

"Fine." The older mumbled, as the brunette quickly got up and knelt down so the teen could wrap his arms around the other's neck. "I just want to get this over with and get some sleep."

The younger gave his student a nod, as he carefully lifted the pink-haired teen into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. The brunette closing the bathroom door with his foot, before he walked over to the shower and shouldered the curtains open. Shima making a move to help, as Yukio leaned over the edge of the tub and set the older teen down so the water hit the back of his head and his back. The teen looking up at him in slight surprise, as the younger took off his glasses and got in the shower behind his student. The older making a move to slide himself around, before Yukio placed a hand on the older's shoulder to keep him where he was.

"I'll wash your back and your hair, before he we turn you around." Yukio spoke, as the pink-haired teen gave him a nod. "Just relax and sing a song or something. The girls in your class said you've got a nice singing voice."

Almost instantly the older's face flushed a furious red and Yukio held back a laugh. After the older's breakdown in the courtyard, the two of the, had pulled themselves together and headed for the pink-haired teen's next class. In which consisted f Shima taking his normal seat by the window, while Yukio pulled up a chair by said window and worked on his own schoolwork. It was during one of the breaks they had that the girls had crowded around his student and exchanged gossip. Things that not even Yukio hadn't heard of yet being swapped between the, before one of the girls noticed him and went into a fit.

All of which consisted of them telling him that he was so lucky he was friends with the pink-haired teen and how dreamy Shima was. It was then that the girls started sharing their facts and dates with Shima to him. Like how the teen was really good at karaoke and had the best singing voice in their opinion. How the teen's actual hair color was black and how he had to get it bleached and dyed every time his hair grew out. As well as the teen's knack for photography, and how he had drawn a really nice picture of a girl once for her birthday. From their on the facts had crashed over them and left the two boys as red as strawberries, before the bell rang and the girls had to go back to their classes. Nonetheless, it had been well worth it.

"I don't sing in the shower." Shima mumbled, as he played with his fingers and Yukio grabbed the hair shampoo. "It's really cheesy and stupid."

"It's not stupid. Nii-san sings in the shower all the time." Yukio spoke, as he squirted some shampoo into his hand and put the bottle back. The older immediately running his fingers through the other's hair, before he started working the shampoo into the older's hair.

"Rin-chan sings in the shower? I didn't know that." The older spoke in curiosity. "Is he any good?"

"Not in the slightest. I think he's better at fighting demon's, then trying to sing." Yukio chuckled, as he tilted the older's hair back to get the bubbles out of his hair and was careful to make sure nothing got in his eyes.

"I should get Rin-chan to sing something then." Shima chuckled, as he looked up at him. "I bet he could kill a ghoul with his voice, if he's that bad."

"I wouldn't let Nii-san catch you saying that. He'll get mad."

"Rin-chan would never get mad at me." Shima spoke, as Yukio grabbed the conditioner and started working it into the pink-haired teen's hair. "I was the one that smacked Bon around a few times, so he and Rin-chan got closer. They wouldn't be together if I hadn't told him Rin-chan was afraid of thunder."

"Nii-san is afraid of thunder?" Yukio asked in surprise, as Shima nodded.

"Yeah and when you were gone on that mission it was raining really hard." Shima explained, as the younger tilted his head back and washed out his hair. "It was thundering so bad it woke me up and I went right to Bon to tell him. He was down the hall so fast I barely blinked before he left the room. He was so worried about Rin-chan."

"I can imagine." Yukio chuckled, as the pink-haired teen gave him a confused look. "He's always watching over Nii-san. They're barely apart."

"I guess that's what it's like to be in love and have your feelings returned just as much." Shima spoke with a smile, while the brunette gabbed the washcloth and body wash. "I wish my love was like Rin-chan and Bon's."

"Maybe it will be someday." Yukio spoke, as he poured some soap on the cloth and started washing the older's back and neck.

"I hope it will be, and I hope the one I love will return my love." Shima spoke, as the younger paused in his actions and looked at the back of the other's head. "I don't think I'll fall in love with anyone else."

A moment of silence broke out between the two, as Yukio bit his bottom lip and looked at the back of the older's head. His heart tightening in his chest, as he set his hands in his lap and ran one of them through his hair.

"Shi-"

"Are you done with my back, Sensei?" Shima suddenly asked, as he looked back at him. "Can I wash my front?"

"Uh, sure." Yukio quickly spoke, as he gave the washcloth to the older and stood up. "Call me when you're finished. I'll be just outside."

"Of course Sensei." Shima happily spoke, as the brunette got out of the shower and grabbed his glasses and a towel.

The younger draping the towel over his shoulders, as he put his glasses back on and left the bathroom. The brunette not even caring about the water he was tracking, as he walked over to the unoccupied bed as sat down. The teen letting out a sigh, as he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

Just what was he thinking? Shima, his student, had just laid his heart out on the line for him. Had just confessed to him once again and what had he done? Sat there like an idiot and didn't breath a single word. What kind of person was he if he couldn't even except or reject his student's feelings? What was he, five?

"Sensei, I'm done!"

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

* * *

Day 5, Tuesday

5:11 am

To say the least, the older had hoped his second day of school for the week would be better than the first; but when he woke up a whole hour earlier than his alarm he knew something was wrong. And if the numb feeling in his hips wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was. He had felt weak in the legs before he lost them, and he knew this numbing feeling wasn't far from the last incident. It was only his luck that his teacher had stayed for the night and was currently sleeping in for once. Something his teacher needed and something he didn't want to end. Yet he didn't want to spend the next hour alone with the numbing feeling in his hips.

"S-Sensei." Shima nervously called, as he used his arms to push himself into the siting position. "Sensei, wake up."

A soft grumble left the younger, before he stirred and opened his eyes. His sleepy gaze searching the room till his eyes fell on the older. His teacher quickly grabbing his glasses, as he slipped them on and sat up.

"Shima, what's wrong?" Yukio asked, as he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to sit on the other's bed.

"My hips fell numb." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he nervously looked at his lap. "I think it's getting worse."

"Did you're legs feel numb, before you lost feeling in them?" Yukio asked, as he looked at the older in worry.

"No. They felt weak and right before I blacked out I felt a lot of pain."

"What would you describe the pain like?"

"Like someone shot me." Shima nervously spoke. "It came out of nowhere and it hurt really bad."

"I think it's time we try and figure out what this is." Yukio finally spoke, as he got up and grabbed some clothes for the two of them. "Can you dress yourself?"

"I can try." The older spoke, as he took the clothes from his teacher and pulled off his tank top. "How are we going to find out what this is?"

"The Academy has a private library for exorcists in training." Yukio spoke, as he quickly dressed himself and helped the older pull on his pants. "I never told your class about it, because Nii-san would use it as a place to sleep."

"That sounds like Rin-chan." Shima chuckled, as he pulled on his shirt. "Are you going to carry me again?"

"No, I won't be today. I got you something." His teacher spoke, as he walked over to the far side of the two desks. "I talked to the nurses and got this for you."

Before the older could ask his teacher what he was talking about, the brunette pulled out a black collapsible wheelchair from behind the desks. A look of surprise appearing on the pink-haired teen's face, as he looked at the wheelchair and to his teacher.

"Sensei-"

"I told the nurse you had an accident and you can't use your legs, so she gave me this for you." The brunette explained, as he pulled it open and wheeled it over to the edge of the other's bed. "I thought you'd want a little independence."

Without another word, the pink-haired teen carefully maneuvered into the wheelchair. A delighted smile stretching across his face, as he looked up at his teacher.

"I love it, Sensei. Thank you so much."

"I even got you a few keys, so you don't have to deal with the stairs." Yukio spoke, as he handed the teen a small ring of keys. "You have a key into the Academy, the entrance of the dorm building, a key to the dorm Rin and me live at, and a key to your dorm room. That way you'll be able to move around easier."

The older fingered the new keys in his hands, as teats welled up in his eyes and the teen bit his lip. Something his teacher easily noticed, as he gave him a worried look and sat in front of the teen on the bed.

"Shima?"

"No one has e-ever gone th-this far for me. No one h-has ever been this kind." The pink-haired teen sobbed, as the brunette gently smiled and took his hand. "I o-owe you so m-much already-"

"You don't owe me a thing, Shima." Yukio spoke, as he squeezed the older's hand. "If anything, I owe you. You've started changing me since the day you confessed to me."

"Sensei."

"Now, let's go find out what's wrong with you."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	12. Chapter 11

Sick At Heart Continued…

Continuation of Day 5, Tuesday

10:34 pm

Yukio let out a harsh sigh, as he slapped the book in his hand closed and replaced the book on the shelf. The teen taking a moment to rub his eyes, before he fingered the bindings of the books on the shelf and frowned. Since the moment Shima and him had entered the library around five thirty in the morning, the two of them had been hard at work searching through every book they could get their hands on.

They had started with demonic enchantments and worked their way up to demon sicknesses, before they hit a dead end. By then it was lunchtime and the exorcist had left briefly to get them both lunch and eat in the peace of the library. It was then that they started their search again with demonic folklore up to the history if different demon species. By eight they had hit a dead end and decided to go their separate ways and try to find clues. Now it was way past curfew and the library was going to close at eleven. So at this point the exorcist had just about enough of the library for the rest of the week. He couldn't stand the thought of opening another book and reading through half of it, before he realized it was a dead end and had to start all over.

With a sigh the brunette ran a hand through his hair, before he walked out of the aisle of shelves and into a small open corner of the library. The small space consisting of a few wooden tables and chairs for secluded studying and was currently housing his student. The said pink-haired teen sitting in his brand new wheelchair and wheeled right up to one of the shorter tables. A few books scattered on the tabletop and one flipped open to a page the teen had been reading, as the younger held back a chuckle and headed over to his student.

With his head lying against one of the pages of the open book, Shima was fast asleep and lost in his dreams. Something the younger found cute, as soft snores could be heard from the teen. The brunette stopping right next to his student, before he leaned over and gently pull the book out from under his student's head. The younger being careful not to wake the sick teen, before he gently brushed the bangs out of the teen's face and smiled. His student sleeping away without a care in the world, as Yukio pulled out a chair and sat by his student. The young teen setting the open book back on the table, before he leaned an elbow against the surface of the wood and watched the exwire sleep.

Yes, he felt awkward and creepy watching his student sleep; but the teen's appearance was just too cute to stop watching. It was true he had seen the teen asleep before, but never this close up and never in a time when he didn't need to be woken up. It was only at that moment he noticed how soft his skin looked, despite him being sick, and his slightly longer eyelashes. His pink hair a complete mess and the very roots of his hair just starting to grow out in their natural black hue. A soft blush across his cheeks, and his mouth slightly parted, that had the exorcist fighting to hold himself back. The dark foreboding feeling from their encounter in the abandoned dorm room coming back full swing, as the exorcist quickly stood up and walked away from his student. An inner instinct pulling at his self-control, as it urged him to go back to his student and do-.

The exorcist's mind fell blank for a moment, before an image of his student came at him full force and the teen grabbed hold of the shelf nearby. In that very image his student was sitting on the end of the table, his legs spread out and ready for hi, as those glazed honey eyes bore into his. His entrance puckered out and ready for him, his cock ready and begging for attention. The pink-haired teen's cheeks a sinful cherry red and his bangs damp against his forehead, a thin layer of sweat on the teen's skin. A flash of need striking the young exorcist, before it shot straight down to his groin and made him erect in a matter of moments. The exorcist letting out a curse, as the perverted image disappeared and the teen glared down at the new bulge in his pants.

If anything this was the last thing he needed. The library would be closing soon and he still had to get Shima back to his dorm with waking him, which was easier said then done. He still had to put the rest of the books back, that is if he could find were they went in the labyrinth they called a library. If anything, none of this could get worse.

* * *

Wednesday, Day 6

6:23 am

_A sudden crash echoed through the darkness, as the teen suddenly opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of the street. The streetlights dim and flickering occasionally, as the teen nervously looked around at the buildings lining the street. The brick building worn and dull, with cracks and bricks missing out of the walls. The door either boarded or bolted shut, with shades and tattered curtains drawn. The sky above him practically pitch black, if it wasn't for the full moon shining in the sky, the air bitter cold._

_An uneasy and bitter feeling taking over the teen, as he cautiously looked around once more and found nothing but emptiness. A sudden explosion jolting the teen to his right, as he looked over just in time for a herd of Hobgoblins to rush past him. Gun shots following not soon afterwards, as the bullets flashed past him and shot down the small demons. A figure passing him seconds later, as the teen caught a glimpse of the aquamarine eyes before he turned around and found nothing. The demon's long gone and the person gone, as a small crack sounded not to far away and a large piece of a building crumbled right down to the cement below. The sound of the impact echoing through the air, before a pair of arms wrapped around him. A gasp of surprise leaving the teen, as he was pulled back against a hard chest and a chin rested on his shoulder. The contact sending shivers down his spine, as another piece of a building hit the cement and the teen flinched._

_"Why did you leave me?" A voice spoke in his ear, as the arms around his waist tightened. "Why did you leave me all alone?"_

_All around him, brick and cement started crumbling and hitting the cement below. The impacts echoing through the air, as the sky started turning a salmon pink and the teen's heart rate started picking up. His hear almost thundering in his chest, as he gripped at the arms around his waist and tried to pry them off him._

_"I thought you loved me. I thought you cared." The voice spoke, as the teen felt shivers run down his spine with every syllable. His legs shaking and his voice caught in his throat, as he tired to will some kind of words out of his mouth. "You left me all alone, when you promised you'd never leave me. Why did you leave? Why did you have to die?"_

_All around them rubble littered the once clean street, and only skeletons of the once standing building remained. The sky a deep crimson color and the clouds practically black, the moon a dull grey. The teen's heart thundering n his chest, as he finally managed to pull the arms off from around him and look at the person behind him._

_Standing at his usual six foot was none other than his cram school teacher. A gentle smile on his face, and his aquamarine eyes looking at him in nothing but happiness. His brunette hair askew and wearing his usual uniform, minus the coat._

_"S-Sensei?" The teen finally managed to force out._

_"Why did you have to leave me all alone? Why did you have to die?" His teacher spoke, as he stepped forward and enveloped the teen in a hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you."_

_"Sensei, I never left." The teen spoke in confusion, as he looked at his teacher in worry. "I never died, either. I'm still alive."_

_"You're wrong, Renzou. You died. You disappeared and left me all alone." Slowly a wicked smirk appeared on the teen's face and the older took a step back. "Why did you leave me?"_

_"I-I never did, Sensei. Sensei, what's wrong?"_

_Before the teen could react the younger's hand wrapped around his throat. His fingers dug deep into his throat, as the older quickly pried at the older's fingers and let out a whimper._

_"How could you leave me? Why did you die?"_

_"S-Sensei?"_

_"Why-?"_

_"I-I love y-you."_

_In the next moment the teen stared at him in shock, as his grip slowly loosened. It only seconds before the teen started going numb and a soft crackle was heard. The both of them looking down toward the cement to see the older's legs slowly disappearing into ashes. The teen staring down at the ashes in pure shock, as his teacher looked at him in longing._

_"Don't leave me all alone. Don't die."_

_Nothing came out of the teen's mouth, as he watched the ashes slowly fall and his legs slowly disappear. A sudden unknown fear in the teen's heart, as he looked at his teacher and felt tears sting his eyes._

_"S-Sensei, I don't want to die."_

With a shaken gasp, the teen broke free of his dreams and found himself clinging to a white cotton shirt. His breathing shaky and his whole body trembling, before he looked at his fingers clinging to the fabric. His eyes traveling up the hard chest in front of him till he met a pair of aquamarine eyes watching him in worry. The teen in a state of panic, as he quickly let go of his teacher's shirt and somehow managed to push himself back a bit to give them both some room.

"S-Sensei-?"

"You were having a nightmare." Yukio spoke, as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't have nightmares." Shima quickly spoke, his tone clearly on the defensive. "At the worst they are really twisted dreams."

"You were whimpering in your sleep."

"I was a little freaked out."

"That sounds like a nightmare."

"It wasn't." Shima finally snapped, till he noticed his hand touching his teacher's and quickly withdrew it. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Shima. I don't mind." The younger spoke, as he reached over and grabbed his glasses to slip them on. "It's not like anything will happen."

"It's not alright." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he looked at his lap and chewed on his lip. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Silence filled the room, as the teen felt his heart rate pick up. His body breaking out in a light sweat, as he looked up to meet his teacher's gaze. A look of surprise in his aquamarine eyes.

"What?"

"nothing." His teacher spoke, as he got up and walked across the room to grab his t-shirt. "I'm just surprised by the comment is all. You always seem to be seducing me one way or another, even without realizing it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shima demanded, as he managed to sit up properly.

"Well, considering your reputation, I'm surprised you haven't tried to seduce me and get me to have sex with you. The girls said you were good." His teacher spoke in a bitter tone, as he puled on his dress shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Yeah, considering it was all lies." Shima returned, a sour edge in his tone. "Hard to for it to feel good if none of it was real."

"Yeah, and the next thing I know you'll be telling me that the "ladies man" is a virgin." Yukio spoke in a disgusted tone. "I've heard all the stories about you and all those girls."

Silence filled the room, as the teen glared t the brunette and gripped at his useless legs. Anger welling up in him with every word, as it started to slowly reach it's boiling point. His dull honey eyes practically drilling holes into he exorcist's head. The exwire's silence speaking volumes, as his teacher turned and looked at him with an amused look on his face.

"Don't tell me you **are** a virgin." The younger spoke in slight surprise.

"Not everything is about sex." Shima spoke in a pissed off tone. "I actually care about people's feelings, Sensei, and if I remember correctly I've never forced you into a heated sexual experience. Nor have I ever mentioned it to you till now. You know I confessed to you, and you know I love you, but I've never forced you into a sexual experience."

"Knowing you it's all an act to get me to seep with you." Yukio spoke, as the pink-haired teen stared at him in shock. "You could be faking this whole sickness, just so you can get me in bed with you."

"You sound like Rin-chan."

"At least Nii-san tells the truth."

"I am."

"Yeah right." Yukio scoffed, as he grabbed his dress pants and slipped them on. "I've worked with your brothers before. The lot of you are nothing but fakes."

"You know nothing about us!" Shima yelled, as his teacher slightly flinched and looked back at him in surprise. "You can stand there and judge me, and you can say anything you want, but don't you **dare say anything bad about my family!** "

By now the teen was shaking from head to toe in rage. His whole body practically numb in rage, as he dug his nails into his legs and ignored the blood that beaded out under his finger nails. His honey gaze boring into aquamarine.

"Sh-Shima-"

Before his teacher could finish, pain shot through the teen's hips and a gasp escaped his lips. The ten instantly losing his balance, as he hit the mattress and the pain seared up to an increasing height. The pain coming in increasing waves, as he gripped at the sheets and felt the tears well up in his eyes. His teacher now at his side with a worried look on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

"Shima, what's wrong?"

"I-it's happening a-again." The teen managed to force out, before another wave of pain hit and the teen winced as a gasp escaped him.

"Did it feel lie this before?"

"I d-don't r-rememb-ber. I w-was un-unconscious."

"Where does it hurt?"

"H-hips."

With a nod, his teacher lifted up his shirt and pushed the older's pants down a little. Only to reveal thick black line like veins creeping across the teen's skin and up his hips. His teacher not wasting a second, as he pulled the cuff of the teen's sweatpants up and was faced with the same thick lines. A look of fear and pain now etched into the older's face, as the pain started to escalate.

"S-Sensei-"

"What the hell is this?"

"S-Sensei, I-I-" The older tried to force out between the waves of pain. "Th-the pain. C-can't t-take it."

"Shima-!"

The rest of his teacher's sentence was cut off, as the teen fell into the never-ending pit of his sub consciousness and everything went black.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	13. Chapter 12

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 7, Thursday

6:17 am

With a groan, the older slowly opened his eyes. His body sore and tired, as he ran an exhausted and through his hair and looked to his left to find his teacher fast asleep. The younger teen leaning against the frame of the bed and his head resting against the mattress, his glasses askew on his face and digging into the bridge of his nose. Something the older found cute, as he reached out and brushed the bangs out of his teacher's face. The teen gently smiling as his teacher stirred and a pair of aquamarine eyes met his.

"Shima!" Yukio spoke in utter shock and surprise, as he sat up properly and fixed his glasses. "Thank goodness your awake. You had me worried sick!"

"But if Sensei is sick who will take care of me?" The pink-haired teen lightly joked, as Yukio's look of worry faded and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"That was a figure of speech, Shima."

"I know. Sensei just looked so upset I had to make you feel better." The older spoke, as his teacher looked at him gently.

"Well, it worked." The brunette spoke, as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran his fingers through the older's hair. "How do you feel? Is the pain gone?"

A small smile stretched across the older's face, as he leaned into the gentle touch and closed his eyes. The gesture fairly calming for the pink-haired teen, as he opened his eyes once more and noticed the worried look in his teacher's gaze.

"Yes, the pain is gone and I feel fine, Sensei." The older teen spoke, as he looked up at his teacher. "If anything I feel tired and sore. Not to mention I probably lost the feeling in my hips."

"Well, I'd like to check." His teacher spoke, as his hand left his hair and caressed his cheek. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah."

At that his teacher gave him a nod and gently slid the older's shirt up to reveal his stomach. The younger twin being as gentle, as he carefully tugged the waistband of his sweatpants down enough to reveal his hips. The colder air around them instantly attacking his mildly hot skin, as the older shivered and his teacher gave him a gentle smile. His fingers brushing up against the pink-haired teen's stomach, before they slid down to his sides and gently gripped at the skin.

"Tell me when you can't feel it, alright?" The younger spoke, as he got a nod from the older.

"Alright, Sensei."

A nod of approval left the younger, before he stared carefully gripping the teen's sides as he moved down. A light blush darkening on the teen's cheeks each time his teacher moved lower, before the feeling disappeared and the older grabbed his teacher's arm.

"It's gone." Shima managed to force out without stuttering, his face a bright strawberry red.

"Alright." His teacher spoke, as he pulled the teen's pants back up and pulled his shirt back down. "It seems you've lost feeling just an inch and a half below your belly button and the markings from last night are gone."

"Speaking of those, have you seen anything like that before Sensei?" The older asked, as he looked over at his teacher. 'They looked really creepy."

With a harsh sigh, his teacher shook his head as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"No, I've never seen anything like that before. I even went to the library for awhile yesterday just after your breathing was stable, and I found nothing. I sware we've gone through that entire library."

"Sensei will figure it out eventually." Shima spoke, as he carefully pushed himself into the sitting position with his hands.

"Well, we don't have much time. I fell like this isn't the end of it and it's only going to get worse." Yukio spoke, as he got up and grabbed his clothes. "But right now we have to get going or we'll be late for class."

Shima gave his teacher a nod, as he watched him disappear into the bathroom and looked down at his lap. It was true the teen was going to get worse, but his teacher didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

Thursday, Day 8

3:05 pm

"Sensei, I really don't like this idea." Shima managed not to mutter, as he looked at the random door they had picked. "I don't think I'm ready to face everyone."

"You'll have to eventually, Shima." His teacher spoke, as he set a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'll be with you the whole entire time. If it gets too rough for you I'll make sure to help."

"Thank you, Sensei." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he gave his teacher a smile and grabbed his key.

"Anytime, Shima."

Before another word could pass between them, the older between them pushed open the door and wheeled into the Cram School hallway. The carpet giving his wheelchair a few problems, as he glared down at the maroon floor covering and managed to get out of his teacher's way. His arms already tired due to the strain and his motivation gone, as he let out a tired sigh and made a move to turn his wheelchair around. His teacher's hand stopping him, as he gave him a smile and his other hand grabbed one of the handles.

"Just go ahead and relax, Shima. We shouldn't put stress on your body." His teacher spoke, as he let go of the teen's hand and started wheeling him in the direction of the classroom. "if anything you have to save your strength. The "attack" from last night took a lot out of you."

At this point all the teen could do was nod. He was tired and weak, and arguing was the last thing he wanted to put his strength into. Yes, he knew that he was running out of time, but there was nothing he could do at this point. This Saturday, at exactly seven o'clock in the morning, he was going to die. If anything he was afraid of dying; but he was absolutely terrified of leaving behind everyone that cared about him and the ones he loved. Yes, he'd miss his brothers to end, even if Kinzo loved to kick him in the head; but he knew he'd miss everyone here at True Cross.

He had made a lot of friends, good and bad, but he knew there was no way to stop the virus now. Yukio had no interest in him whatsoever, other then taking care of him, and he had made that pretty clear last night.

_"It's not like anything will happen."_

_"Knowing you it's all an act to get me to sleep with you. You could be faking this sickness, just so you can get me in bed with you."_

It was made obvious then that his teacher harbored no real feelings for him, and that he was only taking care of him because Shima practically dumped himself into his teacher's lap. His confession a week ago had reeked of desperation and his teacher was only doing this to make sure he looked good in the Vatican's eyes. Nonetheless, he knew the game was over and he had lost. Amaimon had been right. He was nothing more than a powerless human who could do nothing more than suffer. What a fool he was.

"You ready, Shima?" His teacher asked, as he snapped out of his thoughts and found himself in front of the door to the classroom.

"Yes, Sensei."

There was nothing more he could do now; he was powerless and alone.

* * *

3:07 pm

Soft murmurs passed between classmates, as Rin frowned slightly and leaned back in his seat. Class had officially started five minutes ago and Yukio still wasn't here. Not once had he ever seen his brother late to teach, but the last month had been one surprise after another. So at this point the demon just kept his mouth shut. After the whole thing with Amaimon, and the demon lost his voice, the teen had learned to stop questioning everything that happened at True Cross; because one way or another it pointed back at a demon. Even if those demons happened to be your half brothers. God, he needed a new family.

It was the opening of the door to the classroom that snapped the demon out of his thoughts and to the present. The teen the first to turn his head and notice the two people who entered the room. Yukio following behind Shima's wheelchair was the first thing he saw, as he gapped at his best friend and shot out of his seat. His movement being stopped the next at the exact moment he saw his eyes. His once bright brown eyes now a dull and hazy honey color, with a look he knew all too well. Fear, loneliness, and hopelessness reflected in those same eyes; as the teen set a hand on the desk to steady himself and cursed. He definitely knew that look. T was a looked hs once wore over two weeks ago, when he had given up all hope. When he had been backed into a corned and couldn't find a way out, when he had lost everything he cared about and the one he loved. That look had almost lost him his voice, and he knew who was behind it.

Amaimon.

"Shima-kun!" Miwa suddenly blurted out, as he got out of his seat and rushed over to the older. The dull hopeless look immediately fading, as he gave the small teen a fake smile. "Where have you been? You didn't answer any of my messages, and I haven't seen you in school!"

"Yeah, you've never missed classes." Izumo huffed, as she frowned at the pink-haired teen in the wheelchair.

"Shima-kun, why are you in a wheelchair? Did you get hurt?" Shiemi innocently asked, as Miwa came to the realization his best friend was in said wheelchair.

In an instant his classmates started bombarding the teen with questions about where he was and what had happened. Words that didn't reach the demon, as he watched his best friend continue to give them a fake smile and act like his normal self. Something the demon just couldn't swallow.

"Rin."

"You saw it too, didn't you?" The teen asked, as he looked back at his boyfriend. "He had that look in his eyes."

"The same look you did." The brunette n' blonde spoke in a small grumble. "You don't think-"

"He might have something to do with this, but we can't be too sure. We don't have enough information."

"More like we don't have any at all." Bon frowned, as he watched Shima. "you don't think Amaimon got smarter, do you?"

"Who knows." Rin frowned, as h headed over to the small group and threw on a smile. "Hey guys! Give Shima some room. He just got here."

With the demon's outburst both Shiemi and Miwa backed up a little. Yukio completely silent behind their now immobile friend, as Shima threw him another fake smile.

"Hey, Rin-chan." The pink-haired teen spoke, as the teen's fingers played with a blanket that had been put over his lower half. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been great." The demon quickly spoke, as he felt Bon walk over to stand next to him. "I'm more worried about you. What happened to your legs?"

It was a mere split second that the same helpless look flashed across the teen's gaze. Clear pain imitate in his posture, as his fingers dug into the blanket.

"I had an accident." _More like you gained one._ "Sensei has been taking care of me."

It didn't take much for the teen to know his boyfriend was thinking the same thing he was. Two weeks without your voice helped you read people close to you without even looking at them.

It was all Amaimon's fault.

* * *

5:57 pm

"Karaoke?" Shima repeated, as he gave his best friend a weird look.

"Yeah. You've been gone for awhile and I thought we could all hang out." Rin spoke, as Bon frowned beside him. "We've never really done anything fun as a class, so I though we could all have some fun."

"True. Unless you call almost getting killed on every mission fun." Bon grumbled, as Shima looked down at his covered lap.

"Oi! I had it all under control! My aim just got tilted is all!"

"Tilted? Don't you mean you missed?" Bon teased, as Rin pouted.

"You're so mean, Bon!" Rin managed to whined, as h turned away from the older and pouted even more. "You could've been nicer about it."

"I'm sorry, Kitten." The brunette n' blonde tried to apologize, as the older bit his look and gripped at the blanket in his lap.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to pass." Shima quickly spoke, as both Rin and Bon stopped and looked at him. "Besides, there's no way we could get me there with me like this. It's better if I don't go."

"There's no way we're going without you." Rin finally spoke, as he looked around the empty classroom. "Besides, you'll treasure today if this is all Amaimon's doing."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	14. Chapter 13

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 8, Thursday

6:02 pm

In an instant it felt like the teen's heart had stopped. His fingers digging into the blanket on his lap, as he couldn't help but glare at his best friends. There was no way they would've known Amaimon was apart of this. This was on a whole different level than Rin losing his voice. The pink-haired teen was being forced to endure the pain and the helplessness of the virus. Even with his crushes care, he was slowly falling apart on the inside. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if his body just gave out before the virus finished its work. All he wanted was for it to end.

"So it is Amaimon." Rin huffed, as he leaned against the teacher's desk. "Now what is he up to?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." The pink-haired teen bit out, as he leaned back in his wheelchair.

"I think you were right." The demon frowned, as he looked over at his boyfriend. "Amaimon has gotten smarter. My limits were I couldn't tell you. If he is smarter-"

"Than this time around it's serious." Bon finished, as Shima frowned at the two of them. "I would have to make losing your voice look like child's play. He must've-"

"I'm going home." Shima interrupted, as he turned his wheelchair around and headed for the door.

It was only when a hand grabbed his, did he jerk forward a bit and glare back at the demon looking at him in worry.

"Shima-"

"Rin-chan, let go. I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Then at least tell me why you're giving up."

In seconds his heart skipped a beat, before he leaned back defeated and looked at his lap. He was too tired for this and the last thing he wanted was an argument. All he wanted was rest.

"It's not worth listening too."

"Yes it is!" Rin yelled, as he walked around his wheelchair and glared at him. "I had that same look in my eyes, before I almost gave my voice over to Amaimon! If this is worse then the game he played with me, then the last thing we want is for you to die!"

* * *

6:12pm

In the mere seconds after the words came out of the demon's mouth it became evident how important those last few words meant. In those mere seconds, the older teen's gaze went from shocked, to afraid, to plain down desperate an depressing. A look of pure loss on his face, as he watched his best friend hang his head and stifle a sob.

"Oh god, no." Were the first words to come out of the demon's mouth, before he knelt down in front of his best friend and gave him a worried look. "You're going to die? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I c-couldn't." Shima sobbed, as Bon walked over to the two of them and set a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Well, we know now." Rin spoke, as he gently took his best friend's hand and squeezed it. "We just have to find out who's involved in the game so we can help you. After all, you helped us."

"I-It's no u-use. He d-doesn't l-love me."

"It's Yukio, isn't it?" Bon asked, as the younger watched his face turn bright red. "Every time he looked at you I could feel the distance growing. Not to mention it's no surprise. I did help you get the chance to confess."

"It doesn't matter now, though!" Shima spoke up, as he glared at the two of them. "Sense doesn't love me!"

"And who told you that?"" Rin asked, as he wiped the tears out of the older's eyes. "Did Yukio tell you he didn't love you?"

With a bit of hesitation the demon's best friend gave him a small shake of the head. A soft sigh coming from the younger, before he gently cupped the older's cheeks and made him look at him.

'Then tell me what he said to you."

"H-he said nothing would ever happen between us and that he though this was all an act to get him in bed with me." Shima nervously spoke, as the demon instantly sulked.

"Part of that would be me and my big mouth." Rin muttered, as Bon frowned at the younger.

"Kitten, you do realize Shima is a virgin right?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as the younger looked at his best friend in shock.

"What? Since when?"

"S-Since always." Shima nervously stuttered, as he looked away. "I wanted to save myself for my special someone. Didn't Rin-chan do that for Bon, too?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"No buts, Kitten." Bon frowned, as he lightly bopped the younger on the head. "Shima may not look or act like it, but he's a hopeless romantic at heart. He just doesn't show it."

"Then what about the rumor?" Rin demanded, as he looked at the two childhood friends.

"I only hung out with them, Rin-chan. They thought I was really cute and sweet, so they blew my image out of proportion because they wished other guys treated them as nicely as I did." The pink-haired teen explained, as he played with the blanket in his lap. "The girls went overboard and made me out to sound like a hot playboy. It was all an accident."

"Accident my ass! Even the teachers know!"

"Either way it doesn't matter now." Bon spoke, as he looked at the two of them. "Right now we have to focus on helping Shima and stopping this game, before he dies."

"That's easier said than done, Bon." Rin frowned, as he plopped down onto the floor in front of the immobile teen. "All we know is that Amaimon caused this, Yukio is the key to end it, and Shima can't tell us anything about the game. So far we've barely scratched the surface of this thing and Shima isn't getting any better."

"You're right." The brunette n' blonde sighed, as the pink-haired teen looked at the two of them with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help, guys." Shima muttered, as he seemed to subconsciously rub a small area above his hip.

An ominous wave reaching the younger, as he frowned and studied his best friend. An unpleased look on his face, as he slouched back into his wheelchair and seemed to be trying his best to ignore whatever odd sensation he was feeling. Something that bugged the demon, as he swiftly sat up and yanked his best friend's shirt up. A gasp of surprise leaving the pink-haired teen, before the younger froze.

Across the irritated patch of skin above the older's hips were thick black markings. The strange pattern slowly creeping toward the reddened skin, as the three stared at the phenomenon.

"R-Rin-chan, get Sensei." Shima stuttered in fear, as the younger looked at him in worry.

"Shima, what's going on? What the hell are these?" Rin demanded, as he ignored his best friend's request.

"R-Rin-chan-"

"It's a demonic virus." Bon interrupted, as he quickly pulled out his cellphone. "It's slowly shutting down Shima's body. It must've started with his legs and it's working its way up."

"And what'll happen if it get's too far?"

"It will attack his heart and kill him instantly." Bon spoke, as the other two stared at him in shock. "Hello, Sensei? I know you're in a teacher's meeting, but the virus Shima has is getting worse."

A hurried voice came out of the speakers, as the demon roughly bit his lip and let go of his best friend's shirt. The material bunching up at his lap, as he firmly took the older's hand and met the teen's scared gaze. His dully honey eyes begging him to do something, as the younger squeezed his hand and watched as the older looked at his lap to hide the tears.

"No, I don't know what it's attacking next." Bon spoke; as he walked over and pulled the older's shit back up. "Form what I can see it's going to start with the bottom of the large intestine and work it's way through the small intseti- No, he's not n pain yet. Alright, we'll meet you there. I'll get the key from your desk and we'll be there as soon as we can."

With a harsh slap, the older flipped his phone closed and walked over to the teacher's desk. The demon's boyfriend digging through the younger brother's desk, before he pulled out a key and tossed it to him.

"Use that on the door. We have to get Shima somewhere else other than here." Bon ordered, as the demon quickly got up and ran to the door. "The last thing we need is to make a scene."

"B-Bon, what's going on?" Shima nervously asked, as the demon shoved the key into the lock and opened the door for them.

"We're getting you some help."

* * *

Friday, Day ?

2:35 pm

"Shima…Shima!...SHIMA!"

With a sudden start, the pink-haired teen opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the blur of cream and brown. A tight grip on his right hand, as the voice continued to call his name while the teen's gaze started to clear up. The blur of cream and brown slowly separating, as an aquamarine color soon blended in and then settled. The older teen finding himself looking up at his crush and teacher, who was looking down at him in fear and worry. Tears' rolling down his face, as he brushed the older's bangs out of his face and searched his eyes.

"S-Sensei?" Shima nervously spoke, before his teacher's eyes widened and he was immediately crushed with a huge hug.

"Thank God you're alright!" His teacher spoke, before he let go of the teen and gave him a worried look. "How do you feel?"

The older just stared at his teacher, as he blinked and the question repeated in his head. Feel? He felt fine, why wouldn't he feel alright?

"Sensei, I'm confused. What's going on?" The pink-haired teen asked, as the younger blinked.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Shima demanded, his tone bordering irritation. "What's going on?"

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, as he sat up and pulled the sheets off the older's legs. His teacher giving him a cautious side-glance, before he set a hand on his thigh. The cold contact from his teacher's freezing fingers making him jump, as he bolted up right and backed up till his back hit the headboard.

"Sensei, your hands are freezing!" Shima whined, as he tried to warm up the spot his teacher touched. "Besides, that borders sexual harassment! If someone else saw-"

In the next instant, the older looked down at his legs and felt his heart skip a few beats. The pink-haired teen gently brushing his fingers against the skin, as the pressure registered in his mind and the teen instantly felt tears come to his eyes. The older lifting his head to look at his teacher, before the brunette sat closer to him and supped his cheeks. A happy and sincere look in his eyes, before he gently kissed the exwire.

"I love you, Shima."

And that's when it all came back to him.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	15. Chapter 14

Sick At Heart Continued…

Day 8, Thursday

6:25 pm

_"What took you guys so long?" Yukio demanded, as the three of them finally reached the brunette._

_"We made a wrong turn." Was Rin's pathetic excuse, as the younger twin frowned and pushed the door open for the four of them._

_"Hurry up and bring Shima in here." Yukio quickly ordered, as the trio quickly rushed into the room._

_The first thing the pink-haired teen saw was the white walls and the white bed. The curtains to the windows open and the Headmaster of True Cross and a younger demon looking at him in slight surprise._

_"Headmaster, Shima has been infected with a demonic virus." Yukio spoke up, as the pink-haired teen watched his teacher. "It seems Amaimon didn't get enough enjoyment out of his game with Nii-san two weeks ago."_

_"What kind of virus?" The younger demon beside their Headmaster asked._

_"It's slowly shutting down his body." Bon spoke, as the pink-haried teen rubbed his side. "It started with his legs and it's slowly working it's way up to his heart. Once it attacks the heart-"_

_"The human will die." The demon spoke, as he looked at the pink-haired teen. "Shima-kun, was it?"_

_In response the teen carefully nodded and the young demon happily walked over to him with a slight skip to his step._

_"Would you be offended if I look at the virus?" A shake of the head and the young demon kneeled down in front of him. The male gently lifting up his shirt o reveal the black markings underneath, before he pouted slightly and gently touched the skin. A pang of pain rushing through the teen's body, as he bit back a gasp and the demon watched his reaction. The male instantly on his feet, as he quickly turned on his heel and looked at the Headmaster. "Mephy, Shima-kun only has a total of thirty six point three five hours till he dies. Amaimon had the only antidote on Japanese soil and by the time we either get another here or make a new one it will be too late. What should we do?"_

_At the male's statement, the pink-haired teen's teacher quickly withdrew his guns and headed for the door. Rin the first to get there, as he blocked his younger brother's path and easily returned the glare he got._

_"Nii-san, move." Yukio spoke in a dangerous tone, as the male demon standing in front of the pink-haired teen watched with an amused look on his face._

_"Where do you think you're going, Yukio?" Rin demanded._

_"I'm going after Amaimon."_

_"What for?"_

_"To get Shima the antidote he needs."_

_"And how are you gong o do that?" Rin challenged, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't fight with him at hand to hand combat. He'll kill you."_

_"Do you have a better idea?" Yukio demanded, as he got up in his brother's face. "Shima doesn't have much time left! We don't have the luxury to stand here while he's suffering!"_

_"Then why don't you tell him how you really feel, Yuki-chan?" The male demon spoke, as the entire room looked at the overexcited demon. "You do realize there is more than one cure, don't you?"_

_"No."_

_"Awwww! Come on, think reeeaaaalllllyy hard!" The demon spoke, as he exaggerated the 'really'._

_"I don't have time for this!" Yukio yelled, before he pushed his older brother out of the way and bolted down the highway._

_"Yukio, wait up!" Rin yelled, as Bon tossed him his sword and ran after his younger brother._

_The room going silent, as the pink-haired teen found himself unable to take his eyes off the doorway. The teen wishing more than anything that h had his legs back, so he could run after his teacher and stop him. To convince him he was throwing his life away for nothing and that nothing would come out of it. It was already too late for him anyway. There was no way his teacher could get the antidote to him in time. Amaimon was too strong for the twins._

_"Griffin, I told you not to tease him." Mephisto spoke, as the male demon blushed and toed at the floor. "They're going to make a mess of your playground and I'm not getting it fixed up after it's over."_

_"But Mephy, that's not fair!" Griffin whined, as he let out a huff and pouted. "What good is a playground if no one plays with it?"_

_"You know what I mean, my little angel."_

_A smile spread across the male's face, before he ran over to the Headmaster and tackled him into a hug. The demon instantly being engulfed in the Headmaster's arms, as Griffin giggled and cuddled into his chest._

_"Besides, Yuki-chan needs to learn the most important rule in life."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"You have to fight for love."_

_In the seconds after the world seemed to run in slow motion for the pink-haired teen. Love? Yukio loved him. Is that why he went after Amaimon? Why he cared for him, stayed with him during his sickest hours? Through the pain and agony? He was in love, with him._

_"Shima?"_

_The said teen quickly snapped back to reality, just as a tear fell off his cheek and onto the blanket in his lap. A searing pain attacking his side, as he let out a harsh gasp an Griffin's head whipped in his direction. A look of pure worry in Bon's gaze, as he quickly pulled his shirt up to reveal the back markings slowly winding up his side and darkening._

_"Get him on the bed!" Griffin yelled, as Bon jumped slightly and quickly picked up the older._

_The pain immediately flaring, as he let out a cry in pain and was set on the bed. His tears of happiness now of pain, as Griffin quickly rushed over to his side an examined the virus. His best friend trying to calm him down with words that never reached him, as the pain rose and a scream tore through the room. The other three in the room instantly covering their ears, as Griffin struggled to keep himself standing._

_"Mephy, close the door and put a silencing enchantment on it!" Griffin all but screamed over him, as he cast his own enchantment on himself. "Shima, you need to try and calm down! Something triggered the virus to speed up!"_

_"I-I can-!" Another scream of pain stopped the exwire's answer in his tracks, as the Headmaster cast a quick enchantment on himself and Bon._

_"Then we have to do this the hard way!" Griffin yelled, as he placed a hand on the rapidly spreading virus and took a deep breath._

_The demon's mouth opening the next moment, as the most beautiful melody the teen had ever heard reached his ears and the pain came to a crashing halt. The beautiful notes filling the room, as both him and Bon looked at the hyperactive demon in pure shock and Mephisto released the enchantments on everyone._

_"This is Griffin's ability." Mephisto spoke, before either one of them asked, as Shima looked at the marks still weaving up his body in confusion. "With a few simple notes he can cause different affects such as paralysis, sleep, immobility, and pain. There is also a flipside to the coin as well. He can heal the same effects he can cause. We call it Lullaby and right now it's our only chance to keep your body from giving out from under the pain."_

_"Doesn't that take a lot of energy though?" Bon asked, as the Headmaster nodded._

_"It takes a considerable amount, but it's the only choice we have. Without the younger Okumura brother here, we're under a huge bind. All we can hope for is that they'll pull through in time."_

* * *

8:52 pm

_"How much longer are they going to take?" Bon growled in frustration, as the pink-haired teen's best friend stood up and messed up his hair. "It's been almost three hours!"_

_"They're probably still fighting Amaimon." Shima spoke, as he watched his best friend pace around the room._

_"Well, they should've been back by now." Bon growled, as he slumped against the wall. "Your condition is speeding up and you've already lost feeling in over half of your body. Who knows what'll go next!"_

_Another growl of frustration left the teen's best friend, as he angrily kicked the wall and started mumbling to himself. An obvious look of worry on the teen's face, as he tried to calm himself down and miserably failed. If anything, Shima could tell Bon was worried about Rin. The last time the demon had fought Amaimon he was taken way by the Order., so it became obvious that was what he was thinking. The two of them had barely been separated at all in the past two weeks and Shima felt horrible about it. It was all because of Amaimon's came, that he had been forced into, that was making everyone around him suffer. Even Griffin was at the end of his ropes. The melody of the Lullaby was getting quitter and the effects were slowly wearing off. Even now the pink-haired teen could feel a dull pain somewhere near his ribcage._

_"Griffin!"_

_A sudden thud echoed through the room, as the Headmaster rushed over to the younger's side and lifted him into his arms. His body limp in his arms, as his breathing came out in harsh pants and his eyes stayed closed. It only taking seconds after for the pain to sear up and catch the pink-haired teen by surprise. A sudden scream tearing through the room, before the door slammed open and both Yukio and Rin came rushing in. The two of them covered in blood and their clothes torn, as Rin quickly shut the door and was the first to cover his ears. The older's tears coming back full force, as the sound of footsteps rushed over to him and a hand was placed on his cheek._

_"Shima, it's alright! I'm here!" Yukio's voice yelled over him, as he grabbed the teen's hand. "I've got the antidote! You're going to be okay!"_

_"S-Sen-se-"_

_Another scream tore through the room, as Yukio let out a curse and Rin was suddenly beside the younger brother. The demon grabbing a hold of the pink-haired teen's arm, as he held it down and yelled something at his brother. A nod coming from the younger, before he moved out of the teen's field of vision and something was shoved into his arm. Whatever the pain he felt from it immediately being washed away, as the pain in his chest flared and the teen let out an ear splitting scream of pain. His teacher immediately coming back into his line of vision, as he cupped the teen's cheeks and Rin kept his rooted to the bed._

_"Shima, it's alright! I used the antidote! Everything is going to be-!"_

_"It's too late."_

_The whole room went dead silent, as harsh pants left the exwire and everyone's eyes were on Griffin. Who was barely conscious._

_"The virus has spread too far. The antidote won't be able to reach his heart in time to save him."_

_"Y-you're lying." Yukio stuttered, as he stared at the male. "I got the antidote! Shima will be-"_

_"Shima will die." Griffin spoke, as the younger fell dead silent. "You were too late. The antidote only works if it can reach his heart in time, but it won't now. He'll be dead long before then."_

_Deathly silence filled the room, as Rin collapsed into the arms of his boyfriend and let out a string of curses. Tears rolling down his already dirt and blood covered face, as he buried his face into the brunette n' blonde's chest and utterly lost it. Bon immediately wrapping his arms around the teen, as he buried his face into the younger's hair and tried to hold back the pained look on his face. His teacher's face hidden from view, as he suddenly sat on the bed and his head hit the older's chest. The barely feel able contact making the older flinch, as he shakily reached a hand out and placed it on top of his teacher's head._

_"S-Sen-s-sei?"_

_"I-I'm so sorry, Shima." Yukio spoke, his voice shaken beyond repair. "I-I tried s-so hard, and in the end I was w-worthless. I d-didn't want it to end l-like th-this. I w-wanted to save you, so I could see you s-smile one more time."_

_A pang of a different kind of pain ran through the teen, as he brushed the hair out of his teacher's face and had the younger look at him. His teacher's eyes widening, as he stared at the smile on the dying teen's face._

_"A-all S-Sen-s-sei h-had to do w-was a-ask." Shima shakily forced out, as Yukio sat up and cupped the teen's cheeks. "Y-you k-know I l-love y-you. N-nothing w-will stop me f-from m-making you h-happy. I l-love y-you, and I a-always w-will. E-even a-after I'm g-gone."_

_"N-no." Yukio spoke, as he shook his head furiously. "N-no, you c-can't leave me! D-don't leave me a-all alone!"_

_"S-sen-s-sei is n-never alone." With a very shaky hand, the exwire lifted his hand up and placed it over his teacher's heart. "I-I'll a-always be r-right here. I'll n-never l-leave you."_

_"No!" In an instant the pink-haired teen was wrapped in his teacher's arms, as tears rolled down his face and soaked the teen's neck. "Y-you can't leave me! Y-you c-can't b-because- BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

_In an instant a sudden pink glow filled the room and everyone looked toward the bed. Yukio hesitantly lifting his head up to reveal a soft pink glow covering the exwire's body. A delicate and intricate pattern shinning under the teen's clothes, as the light slowly lifted up and phased through his clothing. The pink light turning into little cherry blossom petals, before they floated up toward the ceiling and exploded into pink dust. The little tiny pits of light falling like snow, as the brunette hesitantly looked at him and Shima gave him a teary smile._

_"I knew you could do it, Sensei."_

* * *

Friday, Day ?

2:43 pm

"Oh god." Shima sobbed, as he tightly wrapped his arms around his teacher. "I-It's over. I'm a-alive."

"Yes you are." Yukio whispered, as he pulled the older teen toward him and had him sit in his lap. "You're alive, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

A small breathy chuckle left the pink-haired teen, as he buried his face into his teacher's neck and felt the younger wrapping his arms around him. The teen finally where he was meant to be, after the past week of torture. In the arms of his crush, his teacher, and the one he loved; and for once in his live, the one who loved him back. And all it took was one little painful game.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Boots clattered against the sidewalk, as a lollypop wrapper hit the cement and the male pulled out his wallet. A definite frown marring his blood stained face, as he noted the little money he was carrying and shoved it back in his pocket. The demon easily ignoring the pain that came with it, as he rubbed his burned shoulder and yanked out the bullet. The metal hitting the cement the next moment, as he headed down a random street in the haphazardly city he had picked and ignored the frustrated feeling deep down into his gut.

He had lost a battle to none other than his little twin brothers. Who thought it was perfectly fine to defy him and his game, his one source of entertainment. And once more, he couldn't even enjoy the ending to his little game. For the fear of his own life here in Assiah he had run away like a dog with its tail between it's legs. Completely and utterly pathetic, but no matter what he'd find a way. He'd just have to find a new target, a new victim to rip to shreds and leave out for the ghouls. Then he'd feel better…until the urge came again. Then the cycle would start again, sending him into a never-ending pit of pain and anguish.

"Brother-"

The male's sentence was cut off, as he turned around and found nothing there. The streets dark and the air deafening, as the demon let out a growl and headed down the sidewalk. The male barely aware of his Hobgoblin companion, Behemoth, cautiously following behind him as he shoved the door open to a rundown hotel open and put half of what he had left on the counter with a harsh smack. The rotting wood cracking under the pressure of his palm, as the guy behind the counter quickly gave him the key and ducked under the rotting piece of crap.

The demon not even speaking a word, as he walked up the two flights of steps and used the damned key to open the door. The door being slammed behind him, as he walked to the bed and laid back on it. The flat rock hard mattress digging into his wound, as he pulled out another bullet and chuckled it at the opposite wall. The Earth King rolling around the past events in his head, before he finally came to a decision on his future course of actions. The metal bullet hitting the wall and burning a hole right through it, before the demon spoke his thoughts allowed.

"I guess it's time to start a new life."

 

**THE END**

**To be continued in An Angel at Gehenna's Gate**

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
